novia inesperada
by sabi07
Summary: ... CONVENTO O MATRIMONIO CON UN DESCONOCIDO ?  Isabella ansiaba ser madre... entonces ...matrimonio era la opción.  Pero el desconocido tenía un pasado tenebroso ...
1. Chapter 1

NOVIA INESPERADA

Prologo

... CONVENTO O MATRIMONIO CON UN DESCONOCIDO ?

Isabella ansiaba ser madre... entonces ...matrimonio era la opción.

Pero el desconocido tenía un pasado tenebroso ...

... HABIA SIDO UN ASESINATO HORRIBLE…

La primer esposa de Lord cullen había muerto y

había rumores que lo señalaban como el autor del crimen .

El sólo quería herederos, y por esa única razón aceptaría

casarse con Isabella Swan. Aquel hombre severo realmente

no era un salvaje, pero, por qué tenía la reputación

de ser tan rudo e indomable ?

EL...

Traición, tu nombre es un nombre de mujer! Por lo menos era así

como pensaba Edward Mansen, debido a la decepción

que había tenido en su primer matrimonio.

Cómo podría, entonces, lidiar con la admirable Isabella,

quien acababa de salir del convento y que estaba determinada a

cambiarle la vida de una manera que él jamas se había atrevido

a soñar?

ELLA...

Después de trece años en un convento, donde ella pasó hambre y fue

castigada físicamente , Isabella Swan haría cualquier cosa

por escapar.

Cuando su prima Genevieve rompe su compromiso y huye con otro hombre

,el tío de Isabella llega al convento y le da a ella

un ultimá deberá casarse con el hombre con quien

bree estaba comprometida , o pasará el resto de su vida

encerrada en el convento. Isabella rápidamente acuerda con el

casamiento , aunque no conozca a Edgard Mansen.

ELLOS... Isabella QUIERE HIJOS...

LORD CULLEN NECESITA UN HEREDERO

NINGUNO DE LOS DOS BUSCA AMOR EN EL MATRIMONIO

... QUE PODRIA SALIR MAL...O BIEN?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy nueva en esto wiiiiiiiiii ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEFANY MEYER AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIAS PONDRE EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA

Capítulo 1

— Basta de hacer muecas como si fueses una tonta! — advirtió Lord VOLTURI, con arrogancia, en dirección a su sobrina, esperando que ella colocase su caballo junto al suyo.

Isabella dejó de mirar hacía el castillo que se erguía frente a ellos . La estructura maciza se levantaba por entre la bruma como si fuese una enorme fiera a la espera de su presa.

Considerando todas las cosas inesperadas que me acontecieron en los últimos tres días, no sería de se esperar que yo hiciese tantas preguntas? — la muchacha protestó, provocando una mirada de enojo en su tío.

Había tanto disgusto en el modo en que la había tratado desde que fuera a buscarla al convento, que sería imposible disimular su mal humor.

— Continuas siendo la misma!— comentó sardónico. — Pensé que las piadosas hermanas ya te habrían domado…

— Bien, tío, todo lo que puedo decir es que ellas lo intentaron arduamente .

Lord Vulturi protestó su descontento con un gruñido sin significado. La Miró de arriba a abajo, con atención.

Isabella sabía que a el no le debería estar gustando lo que veía. Si lo estuviese ella no habría sido enviada a aquella muerte en vida trece años atrás. Se habría quedado con lady marie DuMonde para terminar sus estudios, su preparación para el matrimonio y sus deberes como ama del castillo. También, se habría casado y tenido hijos.

— Debes esforzarte por comportarte decentemente, como una muchacha de alto linaje — ordenó su tío.

— Imagino que te gustaría de verme mas parecida a mi prima Bree

— Esa ramera? No, ciertamente no!

Isabella mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. La bella Bree era quien debería estar haciendo aquel viaje al Castillo Donallow en aquel día.

Pero, había comprometido su honra con un noble normando y se había casado con él, dejando a su tío en un terrible dilema, pues él ya había la comprometido en una alianza de casamiento con el poderoso Lord Cullen.

Sin dejar abatir Lord vulturi había ido hasta el Convento del Santísimo Sacramento y le había dado a Isabella la opción de permanecer allá hasta el fin de sus días o salir y tomar el lugar de su prima.

Nunca había habido, para ella, elección mas simples de hacer. La oportunidad de ser liberada, fuese bajo las condiciones que fuesen, le pareció infinitamente mejor que la esclavitud en la que vivía entre las monjas.

— No me dijiste casi nada sobre Lord Cullen tío — comentó, mientras proseguían la ruta hasta Donallow. Ahora ya le era posible avistar una pequeña villa al pie de las murallas y le parecía poder percibir algunas personas agitándose alrededor de una hoguera.

— No hay nada que saber — su tío respondió secamente. — Cullen es rico, respetado, tiene amigos en la corte y debemos rogar a los cielos que él te acepte en lugar de la loca de tu prima.

— Y, si, al verme, él decide no aceptarme?

Los ojos negros de Lord se volvieron hacía ella una vez mas.

— Digamos que será mejor que el acepte — dijo duramente. — Un hombre precisa tener el máximo de amigos en la corte que conseguir un arreglo.

Isabella pensó por unos instantes, antes de indagar:

— No confías en los amigos que ya tienes allá?

El rostro de Lord vulturi se puso intensamente rojo.

— Yo no dije eso! — protestó.

—Entonces, porque buscas tener una alianza de familias con Lord CUllen? Las tierras de él quedan muy distantes de las tuyas!

— Y desde cuando una mujer que pasó los últimos trece años en un convento sabe algo de política o alianzas?

— Crees, tío, que no hay política en un convento? Ninguna alianza que se hacer o que romper? Ningún secreto a ser guardado? Nada poder en juego ? Por Nuestra Señora, tío, créame que no soy la tonta que se imaginó al principio!

— Pavadas ! Lo que importa ahora es que Lord Cullen te acepte para que todo esté bien, tanto para vos como para mí.

— Ya que tengo que atenerme a asuntos exclusivamente femeninos, tío, dime al menos cómo es él?

— Qué mas quieres saber, mas allá de lo que ya te conté?-

— El es guapo?

Lord vulturi rió con desdén.

— Vos no estás en posición de preocuparte por la apariencia del hombre— Observó él.

Es que, como yo no soy bonita, se me ocurrió que… tampoco siendo

Él guapo podría no importarle mucho mi apariencia…

Una vez mas los ojos negros se volvieron a Isabella, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo.

— En verdad, te pareces aBree mas de lo que creo conveniente — comentó el, en tono taciturno.

Isabella se sorprendió con tales palabras. Era imposible parecerse a su prima, que tenía un rostro perfecto y cabellos maravillosos. No la veía desde que había dejado la compañía de lady marie, pero, aún así, no podía imaginarse que Bree no hubiese cambiado tanto.

— Bree estuvo enferma? — preguntó, queriendo justificar sus pensamientos.

— No. Vos eres mejor que ella.

Ella lo miró incrédula, una vez mas, recordaba muy bien los comentarios y las críticas que siempre había recibido en el convento, en especial de la reverenda madre! Sabía que no era bonita. Por qué su tío estaba, entonces, sugiriendo que lo fuese?

— El no lo sabe, no es así ? — indagó en voz baja.

— Quién no sabe qué? — Lord vulturo preguntó, en un tono irritado.

— Lord cullen no sabe lo que pasó con Bree, verdad ?

— Yo nunca dije eso.

A pesar de la negativa, Isabella insistió:

— Cuándo pretendes contarle quien soy en verdad? Antes o después del casamiento?

Esa vez, su tío prefirió no responder.

— Si él es un hombre experto no deberías intentar engañarlo — ella prosiguió — decidida a dejar claro su punto de vista — Si él tiene amigos en la corte, va a saber sobre Bree en breve y eso no sería nada bueno para vos . Mas allá de eso, no permitiré tal cosa. No pretendo casarme bases falsas.

— Prefieres volver al convento?

— No. — Isabella recordaba muy bien de lo que había pasado allá: un infierno de hambre, castigos y frío que quería borrar de su memoria. — Pero no quiero comenzar una nueva vida con una mentira — insistió — No hay Nada de malo en aclarar las cosas. Con certeza, él verá que vos estás intentando mantener tu palabra en el acuerdo. O él tenía una preferencia por Bree. No lo creo, pues si él la hubiese conocido, no estarías ahora intentando engañarlo…

— Todo lo que Lord Cullen quiere es que su novia sea virgen.

— Bien, en cuanto a eso soy mas que adecuada. Ni siquiera hablé con un hombre desde que entré en aquel convento. Por lo tanto, tío, no veo razón para mentir. Mas allá de eso, Bree no se casó con un hombre influyente, a pesar de ser galés?

— Es de una familia galesa con sangre normanda — Lord Vulturi explicó. — Yo no pretendo hacerte pasar por tu prima. El hecho es que… Bien no veo motivo para contarle a Lord Cullen la verdad. Después de todo , una mujer Vulturies una mujer Vulturi.

— Pero no soy Bree. Para comenzar soy mayor que ella.

— Confía en mí, Isabella. — Una vez mas, las palabras de su tío eran frías y no muy claras.

La duda, sin embargo , permanecía en la mente de Isabella. Y si Lord Cullen no la quisiese? Y la mandase de vuelta ?

— Yo no hablaría con él como vos hablas conmigo. — dijo Lord Vulturi, después de haber pensado mucho. — Puedo asegurar que es a un hombre con la reputación que él tiene, no le va a gustar eso.

— Prometo ser una novia humilde y delicada, tío. — Estaba determinada a hacer cualquier cosa para no volver al convento. — La reverenda madre hizo lo que pudo para convertirme en la mas humilde de las siervas de Dios.

— Pero no creo que ella haya tenido mucho éxito en tal empresa.

— Ella me enseñó a parecer humilde y dedicada cuando es necesario — Isabella esclareció.

— Entiendo. Bien, a mi me gustaría que vos actuases de ese modo conmigo, entonces !

Ella sonrió sinceramente.

— He sido auténtica con vos, tío. Eso no es mejor?

— No.

La respuesta irritada la hería, pero ella había aprendido también a ocultar sus sentimientos en aquel convento. Dejó que algunos minutos pasasen para preguntar:

— Qué edad tiene Lord Cullen?

— No te interesa.

— Pero , si él no es joven tal vez, me interese saber si podré ser su viuda algún día, Una viuda muy rica, dueña de una fortuna inmensa…

Isabella había acertado en el argumento.

— Creo que el debe tener unos treinta y algo — su tío respondió, con expresión calculadora . — Pero creo que podrá tener un hijo que herede su fortuna antes que él muera.

— Espero tener muchos hijos e hijas, tío. El ya tiene otros hijos?

— No. -

— Pero, ya estuvo casado antes?

Lord Vulturi carraspeó , irritado.

— Basta de preguntas! — determinó volviendo los ojos hacia el cielo gris. — Creo que va a llover y es mejor que nos apresuremos! — Llamó, entonces, al líder de sus hombres, que iba al frente del grupo, y luego trotaron en dirección al Castillo Donallow.

Edward mansen, Lord Cullen, acariciaba la cabeza de su perro favorito, sentado en la enorme silla del hall, como un rey en su trono. A su alrededor, los criados esperaban, también, ansiosos y tensos, mirando, de vez en cuando a su señor. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, por miedo de recibir la mirada severa de Lord Cullen.

Nadie allí quería ser notado por él. Afuera, la lluvia caía fuerte, golpeando contra las murallas de piedra del castillo, lo suficientemente intensa para ser oída sobre el crepitar de las llamas en la enorme chimenea.

La fiesta de casamiento estaba atrasada. Vulturi y su sobrina, novia del Lord Cullen, deberían haber llegado hacia horas. Edward se impacientaba. Imaginaba lo que podría haberlos detenido. Venía recibiendo mensajeros de Vulturi hacia días, siempre disculpándose por el atraso.

Si el hombre y su sobrina no llegasen aquel día, sería el fin. No era un pez para ser mantenido en un anzuelo de esa manera . Precisaba, eso si, del dinero que la dote de la muchacha le aseguraba , pero podría encontrar otra novia ahora que había decidido casarse nuevamente. En Cuanto a las características de la mujer en cuestión, esas eran mucho menos importantes que el dinero que la acompañaría.

EN los últimos días, Edward venía intentando mantener su castillo sólo con a las rentas de sus propiedades, pero Donallow era una construcción muy antigua y precisaba reparaciones. Prefería casarse a ver su hogar en ruinas a su alrededor.

Necesitaba también una alianza a través de ese matrimonio, con recelo de que su enemigo obtuviese mayor apoyo que él en la corte y también aumentase el poder del vizconde de biers, señor de toda la región. Vulturi y sus amigos podían fortalecer tal apoyo.

Un grito sonó, venía de afuera del castillo, y todos los criados se volvieron hacia su amo, pero él no se movió. Ya que lo habían mantenido esperando, permanecería aguardando allí. No saldría bajo la lluvia para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Las puertas de la enorme sala se abrieron y , macarty, comandante de la guardia, marchó dentro de la gran sala , parándose delante de su señor. Innumerables gotas caían de su armadura .

— Lord Vulturi y su comitiva llegaron, señor! — Anunció, con una postura al mismo tiempo severa y humilde.

edward, aún así, no se movió. Quería que entendiesen que estaba irritado. Muy irritado.

macarty, que había comenzado su carrera militar allí, conocía a su amo lo suficiente para saber que no habría ningún comentario por parte de Lord Cullen. Y , con su eficiencia de militar, bajó la cabeza brevemente y , girando sobre sus talones, salió.

Minutos después, las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y la figura familiar de Lord Vulturi surgió apresurada. Detrás de él, también muy mojada, venía una mujer. La novia, con certeza.

Edward continuaba mirando inexpresivo , mientras los recién llegados se aproximaba, se inclinó levemente , los ojos negros fijos en el perro, Cadmus.

Quiera perdonar la demora, señor, pero el tiempo ha sido terrible, además hemos tenido problemas con uno de los caballos — Vulturi se disculpó.

— Apenas puedo expresar mi alegría por haber llegado seguros.

Edward sólo inclinó la cabeza en respuesta.

— Permítame presentarle a mi sobrina, señor — vulturi prosiguió aliviado. Se volvió ,entonces, e indicó a la muchacha que lo acompañaba. -

Isabella dio algunos pasos al frente, empujando el gorro que le cubría la cabeza y que también estaba había dicho que su sobrina era de una belleza fascinante , lo que había hecho que Edward tuviera sus dudas. Había imaginado que era una exageración , o, hasta, una mentira, que había creado para aumentar el valor de la novia. Pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre había dicho la verdad.

El rostro suave estaba enmarcado por una especie de toca, pero eso parecía servir para realzar sus rasgos suaves. Los ojos, grandes y castaños, estaban enmarcados por pestañas espesas y curvas, y brillaban. La nariz pequeña era perfecto, muy diferente de la de su tío, y su rostro parecía ser suave y blanca como el alabastro . En Cuanto a los labios, rosados y carnosos, parecían invitar a un beso…

Una sensación ya muy olvidada se despertó en Edward mientras la observaba. Algo fuerte, un deseo diferente, intenso, extraño… La sangre pareció circular mas rápido en sus venas, recordándole la soledad absoluta en que estaba viviendo.

Buscó apartar tales sensaciones, imponiéndose la necesidad de no sentirlas. Una vez, en el pasado, se había dejado llevar por sensaciones muy parecidas y había jurado nunca mas tenerlas. La muchacha estaba parada junto a su tío.

— Soy Isabella Vulturi — anunció, en voz suave.

EDward frunció el ceño de inmediato. La mujer que había estado esperando debía llamarse Bree Vulturi…

— Señor — intervino el tío de la novia, después de lanzar una mirada severa a la muchacha— está es mi otra sobrina. Siento decirlo, pero …Bree probó no ser digna de Vuestra Señoría y de la honra de ser su esposa. Isabella es una excelente doncella, y , está claro, que su dote será la misma.

Fuese lo que fuese que estaba pasando,Edward concluyó, no precisaban de una audiencia. Podían discutir el asunto con mayor privacidad. Hizo un gesto para que Cadmus permaneciese donde estaba y miró a Lord Vulturi con insistencia, quien lo siguió a la torre que llevaba a su solar.

— Espera aquí — Vulturi recomendó a Isabella. — Voy a resolver este asunto.

— No, tío — ella rebatió, haciéndolo abrir los ojos ante tanta audacia. — Este asunto me involucra ,entonces, debo formar parte de la conversación. No soy un mueble , o un pedazo de tierra.

—Isabella… — el la reprendió en voz baja.

Edward, parado a algunos pasos de distancia levantó las cejas. Lord Vulturi, percibiendo la impaciencia, se apresuró a seguirlo, con su sobrina pegada a sus talones.

Una mujer osada, pensaba Edward mientras caminaba. Eso sería bueno o malo ? Tania no fue osada, por lo menos, no hasta la última noche de su vida…

— Él es mudo? — Isabella preguntó a su tío.

Los labios deEdward esbozaron una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la puerta del solar, se detuvo, dio paso a Lord Vulturi y, cuando Isabella iba a pasar, respondió en un tono áspero y bajo que era lo que restaba de lo que fue algún día una bella voz:

No. No soy mudo

PORQUE NO LE GUSTARA HABLAR TEORIAS….. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO

SABI


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Isabella jamas había oído algo tan suavemente ronco como la voz de Lord Cullen. La sensación que la invadió, fue extraña, como si estuviese delante de algo íntimo y, aún así, atemorizante. Como si él fuese parte hombre, parte fiera… E imaginó que la voz de un hombre podía ser así en momentos de pura pasión, murmurando cosas en su oído…

Se ruborizó con tal pensamiento, sintiéndose mas acalorada de lo normal, presa de excitación y vergüenza. Sabía que precisaba mantenerse bajo control ante de la situación que iba a enfrentar.

Cuando ya estaban en medio de la sala hacia la cual lo habían seguido, ella arriesgó una mirada hacia arriba, notando la cicatriz que él llevaba en el cuello, una línea fina de carne roja. Eso tal vez explicase el problema con su voz, imaginó. Debía haber sido herido allí, aunque fuese una cicatriz un tanto extraña, como si él hubiese sido colgado por el cuello con una tira fina de cuero.

Pero ella no se atrevía mirarlo. Tal vez estuviese irritado por no estar delante de la novia que le fuera prometida… DE alguna manera ella era una movía inesperada. Tal vez, no la aceptase a esa pobre substituta, que era lo que ella era , y la enviase de vuelta al convento.

Había una única antorcha, sujeta a la pared, iluminando el ambiente. Sin embargo , la luz que producía no era suficiente para mostrar los rincones de la sala. En el centro, había una enorme mesa de cedro acompañada de una silla solitaria, que estaba en su cabecera.

Intentando no estremecerse ,Isabella aguardaba, al lado de su tío, en una actitud humilde, los ojos bajos. Tal vez fuese necesario pedir la intervención divina para que aquel hombre intimidante la aceptase. -

Rezaba, en silencio, para que él no la enviase de vuelta en compañía de las monjas. Prometía ser la esposa perfecta, humilde y mansa. Sólo no quería volver a ver a la reverenda madre, la cual, con certeza, la llevaría a la muerte a través de sus castigos brutales.

Lord vulturi parecía inquieto. Estaba mas tenso que receloso, sin embargo Isabella había notado cuanto se enojaba al mirarla, hacia poco, en el hall.

Pero, le bastaba mirar a Lord cullen para saber que no debería mentirle a él. Mucho menos sobre su identidad. El daba pasos largos y lentos alrededor de la mesa, colocándose del otro lado de ella. Se sentó en la silla de espaldar alto y los miró.

— Señor — comenzó Lord vulturi en tono de penitencia. — Debe entender la situación en la que yo me encontraba. Bree nos desgració, aunque hubiésemos tan amigablemente acordado en reunir a nuestras familias. Imaginé lo que podría hacer, como actuar para mantener mi palabra…entonces me acordé de Isabella. Puedo asegurarle, mi señor, que ella es virgen. Estuvo trece años en un convento y, en ese tiempo, jamas vio o habló con hombre alguno.

— Jamas? — indagó Lord Cullen en voz baja y ronca.

— Jamas, señor — Isabella confirmó. — Mi tío fue el primer hombre que vi en los últimos trece años.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrar la de él, firme, perspicaz. La luz difusa de la antorcha tornaba su rostro en una máscara de bronce, los contornos de sus rasgos mas definidos y demarcados en un juego de luz y sombra.

Qué estaría pensando? Se preguntó. Estaría notando señales de las privaciones por las cuales ella había pasado en el convento? Estaría evaluando se valdría o no la pena aceptarla?

Por lo que podía ver, Isabella concluía que aquel rostro debía haber sido hecho de pura roca… Pero, de repente, sus labios se movieron levemente. Una sonrisa? O habría sido una ilusión provocada por el movimiento de las llamas de la antorcha?

— Sé que Isabella no es su prometida, mi señor — Lord vulturi interfirió, queriendo aliviar la tensión que sentía en el aire. — Pero ella también es mi sobrina y los términos del acuerdo de casamiento no deberían ser alterados.

— Si que deberían — Isabella habló una vez mas. No tenía la menor idea de cuales eran tales términos, pero no permitiría que la ambición de su tío le quitase la única chance de libertad que tenía. — No soy la novia que le fue prometida y eso debe ser tomado en cuenta.

—Isabella, manténte en tu lugar! — Lord Vulturi le avisó alterado.

— Pero, tío, parece se olvidarse que no soy Bree. Y Lord Cullen no está recibiendo la novia que le fue prometida! Creo que la dote debe ser aumentada, o que debe haber algún otro tipo de compensación…

— Por el amor de Dios, vos todavía no eres la esposa de él para estar intercediendo a su favor de esa forma!

— Tío, no es justo…

— Justo? Lord Vulturi gritó, volviéndose para mirarla e intentar de alguna forma, hacerla callarse. — Justo sería que esa infeliz de tu prima hubiera permanecido virgen y no hubiese saltado en la cama del primer caballero simpático que encontró! Justo sería que vos supieras exactamente cual es tu lugar y te pusieras de parte de él! Justo sería…

— Salga, Lord Vulturi — cortó la singular voz de Lord Cullen.

— Perdóneme por haber perdido el control , señor… — comenzó Lord Vulturi, en un tono mas bajo. — Es que tuvimos en un largo y difícil viaje hasta aquí y… acabé excediéndome…

— Salga — él repitió.

— Tal vez Isabella tenga razón.. . Tal vez una alteración en la dote…

Edward se levantó lentamente y Lord Vulturi con una reverencia, se retiró.

Confusa y temerosa,Isabella observó que Lord Cullen volvía a sentarse. Sería esa una buena o mala señal?, pensó. Esperó por algunos instantes mas, como él no dijo nada , decidió romper el silencio:

— Perdone mi impertinencia por hablar en lugar de mi tío, señor — pidió en un tono que juzgó ser apropiadamente humilde. Se sorprendía con la facilidad con que conseguía mostrarse sumisa ahora, mucho mas de lo que lograba cuando estaba delante de la reverenda madre. Prosiguió ,entonces, en voz baja: — Creo que es justo ajustar la dote. -

— Por qué?

— Porque no soy Bree

— Por qué? — él repitió.

— Porque no soy Bree

Edward negó levemente sacudienso la cabeza y esclareció:

— Por qué sería justo?

— Porque... digamos que soy una novia... inesperada ... no soy la novia que el señor estaba esperando cuando hizo el acuerdo. No soy igual a ella.

— No?

Ahora, ella estuvo segura que había una sombra de sonrisa en los labios de Lord Cullen. Se Estaría riendo de ella? Habría percibido que estaba desesperada y eso le parecía gracioso ?

— También quiero saber por qué quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntó el.

Isabella tragó en seco ante tal indagación, ella necesitaba encontrar una respuesta plausible. Su futuro podía depender de lo que dijese ahora.

— Mi tío hizo un acuerdo con el señor… Y si Breeno puede cumplir su parte en el acuerdo y yo debo hacerlo.

Edward levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada, dándole una señal para que continuase:

— Mi tío teme lo que podrá pasarle si él no cumple el acuerdo.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron todavía mas.

— Quiero casarme, señor!

Esta vez, él bajó las cejas en una expresión sesuda.

— Señor, si no se casa conmigo, él me va a mandar de vuelta al convento y no quiero volver allá! Es una vida miserable la que se vive allá adentro! — Isabella se aproximó a la mesa, las manos en un gesto de súplica. — Si aceptar casarse conmigo, mi señor, le prometo ser una buena esposa. No reclamaré nada y no pediré nada! Sólo… — Ella se interrumpió, sabiendo que no debería proseguir.

Pero Edward indagó curioso.

— Sólo …

— Sólo quiero hijos. Es un deseo que siempre tuve, el de ser madre.

Otro sonrisa, tan suave como la primera, curvó levemente en los labios de él. Qué no daría Isabella por saber lo que él estaba pensando!

— Sé que mi apariencia no es de las mejores — ella prosiguió, todavía mas humilde. — Por lo tanto, si desea tener una amante, no lo culparé por eso.

Las cejas se levantaron una vez mas, mientras Isabella se ruborizaba ante su mirada escrutadora.

— Yo me mantendré atenta a mis servicios en la casa y jamas interferiré en la administración de sus bienes.

Edward continuaba levantando las cejas y Isabella buscaba en lo profundo de su mente, las otras observaciones que todavía recordaba de haber oído de la boca de lady Marie sobre los deberes de una buena esposa y madre a fin de llevar una vida familiar sino feliz, por lo menos, sin conflictos.

— Seré una buena anfitriona para sus amigos y para su familia, buscando hacer que nuestro hogar sea confortable para todos ellos, para el señor, y para cualquier invitado que traiga acá.

La expresión en el rostro de él no se alteraba en lo mínimo, dejándola todavía mas confusa respecto a lo que debía decir. Tal vez el no quisiese que fuese tan hospitalaria…

— Ve a buscar a tu tío — oyó, en un sobresalto.

Qué significaban aquellas palabras? Pensó desesperada. No eran una aceptación ni una dispensa. Apenas una orden.

Sabía que no había motivos para vacilar, o continuar hablando. El era un guerrero, un comandante. Ya había tomado su decisión y nada había que ella pudiese hacer para modificarla!

EN eso, el actuaba como la reverenda madre, la cual había decidido, ni bien había puesto sus ojos en Isabella por primera vez, que ella era un gran problema en forma de muchacha, y nunca había cambiado de opinión, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Isabella para convencerla de lo contrario.

Sin mayores esperanzas , ella no quería darse por vencida. Precisaba intentar mas todavía.

— Por favor, mi señor — imploró. — Acépteme. Y, aunque sea un hombre muy malo, seré la esposa mas devota y fiel que un hombre jamas podría tener.

Edward la miró por algunos segundos y preguntó:

— Cómo sabes si soy o no un hombre malo?

— No lo sé con certeza. Pero no creo que lo sea, pues, aún en el convento, habríamos oído hablar del señor, si fuese malo o perverso . Los actos ruines de un hombre corren mas rápido que los bondadosos…

— Nunca oíste hablar de mí?

— No, hasta que mi tío fue al convento.

Isabellapensó haberlo oído suspirar.

— Ve a buscarlo — Edward repitió la orden.

— Señor, por favor, no me mande de vuelta! Yo preferiría morir!

— A casarte conmigo!

— Si! — así habló, ella se maldijo por haber dicho tal palabra. Qué chances tendría ahora? -

Lo Vio apuntar hacia la puerta, imponente, y notó que no había mas esperanzas.

Bajó la cabeza, pero se levantó en seguida, y, con el resto de dignidad que todavía sentía fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, viendo que su tío aguardaba, impaciente, del lado de afuera.

— El quiere verlo, tío — dijo solamente.

Los ojos de LordVulturi se abrieron, como en una pregunta muda, pero Isabella no le hizo ninguna señal, ni mala ni buena . Miró para atrás, por sobre su hombro izquierdo, hacía el hombre que no conocía y que, sabía ahora, jamas conocería.

— Voy a esperar aquí afuera — dijo, dando un paso , pero la voz ronca deEdward ordenó:

— Quédate !

El quería que aguardase para oír su rechazo personalmente, Isabella imaginó, entristecida. Se sentía inferior a un ratón … Pero se volvió, retornando a la sala. Levantó el rostro, mirándolo de frente, casi desafiante.

— Señor? — se apresuró Lord Vulturi, colocándose delante de la silla en que Edward todavía permanecía.

Voy a casarme con ella.

El acababa de decir que la aceptaba! Isabella agradecía a los Cielos, sin todavía poder creerlo del todo. No tendría que volver al convento! Bajó la cabeza, permaneciendo allí, parada, estática.

Muchas veces se había desmayado en su vida, pero siempre por falta de alimento o debido a las largas y cansadoras vigilias durante las cuales las monjas la obligaban a contemplar la naturaleza terrible de sus pecados. Nunca antes se había sentido atontada debido al alivio. Ahora, sin embargo , eso le estaba pasando!

De repente, dos brazos fuertes la ampararon, llevándola hasta un banco que no había notado , por estar envuelto en las sombras. No había visto un hombre durante trece años y, por mucho mas tiempo todavía, no había estado en contacto físico con uno . Ningún hombre la había tomado de aquella forma, ni aún para ayudarla.

Crispó los dedos en los antebrazos que la sostenían todavía, sintiendo los músculos que se contraían por bajo del tejido oscuro de lana. Sintió que la respiración se aceleraba involuntariamente al sentir el olor tan masculino, tan diferente del de las mujeres, o del de su tío, que siempre al que le gustaban los perfumes orientales.

Quería poder inclinar la cabeza sobre el pecho ancho que estaba tan próximo para sentirse todavía mas protegida pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

— Vino? —Edward ofreció mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

— No… si…

— Vino, Vulturi Allí! — Lord cullen apuntaba a un aparador, en uno de los rincones oscuros de la sala, y el otro noble se apresuró a tomar la botella.

— Estás enferma? — Edward preguntó.

— No, mi señor — ella respondió, antes de tomar el primer trago de la bebida. Después, levantando los ojos hacia el rostro de él, completó: — Estoy feliz.

El se apartó abruptamente, como si Isabella hubiese escupido el vino en la cara, después se volvió, y caminó hasta la silla. Al parecer, Isabella se había precipitado. Una vez mas.

Lord Cullen miró a Vulturi, después apuntó a otro de los rincones oscuros, donde había otra silla, haciéndolo apresurarse para traerla junto a la mesa.

— Tengo el documento aquí, señor, listo para ser firmado, con una copia obviamente — explicó Lord vulturi, sacando dos rollos de papel de la bolsa de cuero que traía consigo. — Ahora, en cuanto a las alteraciones en la dote.

Isabella sintió mas de lo que vio cuando, Edward le lanzó una mirada, antes de decir:

— Sin alteraciones.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, el ya no la miraba, sino a su tío, quien parecía estar tan atónito como ella.

— Dejelo como está — Lord cullen agregó.

— Pero no soy Bree… — Elizabeth protestó , levantándose lentamente.

— Creo que Lord Cullen esté mas que consciente de eso ahora — comentó su tío, todavía pareciendo irritado con ella. — No veo necesidad de estar recordando ese hecho a cada momento.

Volviéndose hacia Edward, continuó con expresión ambiciosa, lo que dejó a Isabella horrorizada:

— La cosecha no fue tan buena como yo esperaba este año.

— Cuándo será el casamiento? — ella interfirió, sin poder contenerse. Quería colocar un punto final a la tentativa de su tío de alterar el contrato de casamiento a su favor, que claramente era su objetivo. No podía permitir que él provocase la ira de Lord Cullen

— Mañana, al mediodía — Edward respondió.

— Excelente, mi señor! — Vulturi exclamó, con una sonrisa satisfecha. — Cuanto antes, mejor. Y, si ese caballo no se hubiese lastimado la pata…

Isabella se aproximó a la mesa.

— Por qué esperar hasta mañana? preguntó, ansiosa. — El documento está aquí, listo para ser firmado! No veo necesidad de que esperemos, a no ser que no haya un sacerdote disponible…

Edward la miró con calma.

— Donallow tiene un sacerdote — informó.

— Entonces, señor, por qué no nos casamos hoy?

— Isabella, cállate la boca! Oíste lo que dijo Lord cullen! — la amonestó su tío. — El estableció la fecha para mañana y vos no…

Edward levantó la mano izquierda, silenciándolo con la fuerza del gesto. Por algunos momentos, vulturi miró aquella mano, sin saber que hacer, hasta que Edward en un gesto impaciente le mostró que quería ver el documento.

— Nos Vamos a casar hoy — remató Raymond.

Isabella respiró profundamente y muy satisfecha. Vio cuando Lord Cullen levantó los ojos del documento y sus miradas se encontraron por instantes.

Sabía que él la quería, vio eso en aquellos ojos oscuros y misteriosos. Por todo lo que ella había dicho o habría algo mas? Se preguntó.

No estaba segura . Aún así, sabía que, si él no la quisiese, no habría poder en la Tierra que lo hubiese hecho aceptarla como esposa. Y Isabella estaba segura de que quería sentirse en los brazos de él nuevamente, poder descansar la cabeza en su pecho, sentir su contacto . Quería darle hijos.

El volvió a leer el documento y Isabella dejó que sus ojos paseasen por su figura como si fuese una pintura a ser admirada en el techo de la capilla la del convento…

El se levantó y yendo hasta un armario próximo, extrajo de allí una pluma y un pequeño frasco de tinta . Mientras Lord Vulturi se mordía el labio inferior ansiosamente , el firmó con su nombre. Después, con calma y deliberación, Edward leyó la siguiente hoja del documento y, com la misma actitud, la firmó también. Después volvió a mirar a Isabella, entonces la llamó:

— Ven — Y le extendió la mano derecha.

Temblorosa y agradecida, ella aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida y permitió que el la acompañase fuera de la sala. Mientras caminaba, prestaba atención a lo que no había notado antes: la torre por donde pasaban estaba hecha de piedras enormes, así como el resto del castillo, muy sólido y gris. Una baranda había sido instalada y los escalones estaban gastados. Donallow era muy antiguo, en especial aquella parte por donde caminaban ahora.

De repente, las ganas de estornudar la dominó , haciéndola cubrir la boca y la nariz con la mano.

— La mojadura siempre me hace estornudar — explicó después, como en una disculpa.

Edward se detuvo de inmediato haciéndola imitarlo. La Miró de arriba a abajo, diciendo apenas:

— Espera aquí.

Y volvió al solar, siguiendo todavía mas adelante, hacia adentro de la torre, dejándola en las escaleras. Su tío apareció por la puerta del solar, la vio allí, sola, y se aproximó, amonestándola:

— Qué hiciste ahora?

— Estornudé.

— Vos… qué?

— Estornudé. A causa de la mojadura. Y Lord Cullen me dijo que esperase aquí.

— Muchas gracias, sobrina! — Pero a él no le había gustado nada la broma. — Debiste haber sido humilde y dedicada en el solar y así yo podría haber bajado el valor de la dote…

— O pagado mas… Dime, tío, también negoció un descuento con él cuanto hizo el trato por Bree?

No hubo respuesta, su tío no la miraba, y Isabella prosiguió:

— No lo hizo, estoy segura. El dictó los términos y vos aceptaste porque sabes que Lord Cullen no es un hombre que acepte negociar entonces, por qué creíste que podría negociar ahora? Podrías haber estropeado todo…

— O haber conseguido términos mejores en el acuerdo.

— Mejores para vos…

Ahora, él la miraba.

— Y vos sos tan experta en asuntos masculinos? Conoces a los hombre sólo con mirarlos , no es cierto ? — Había ironía en sus palabras.

— Conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando debo permanecer callada.

— Vos , callada? — El se burló — Qué fue toda ese discurso en el solar, entonces? Por los clavos de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo , muchacha, vos debiste haber permanecido callada, como cualquier mujer haría!

— Si me hubiese callado, podía estar saliendo de este castillo ahora mismo, en vez de estar lista a casarme; Lo que quiero decir, tío, es que sé cuando hablar y cuando debo callar.

— Espero que si, o las cosas se pondrán peores para vos, aunque él parezca quererte ahora.

Isabella no entendió lo que aquellas palabras querían significarle.

— Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó desconfiada.

— El puede no haber puesto objeciones a tu audacia de hoy, mas podrá hacerlo así cuando seas su esposa. Debes recordar eso, Isabella. Lord Cullen no es un hombre de buen corazón, y hay cosas que no sabes sobre él .

— Qué cosas?


	4. Chapter 4

Ni la historia ni os personajes me pertenecen son de la señora meyer y esto es una adaptacion

Capítulo 3

La expresión de Lord vulturi se mantuvo cerrada.

— Nada que logre evitar el casamiento — respondió secamente.

— Vos quieres continuar aliado con él, yo presumo…

Isabella no creía haberse engañado respecto a Lord cullen. Pero, tal vez estuviese tan determinada a no volver al convento, que había omitido ver algo en él ... algo que no quería ver en realidad…

— Tío, debo imaginar que, aún siendo él la personificación del mal, a vos no te importaría que las familias estuviesen unidas y no dirías una palabra de aviso a la novia lista para ser sacrificada ?

— No, no! — vulturi protestó. — Lo que quiero decir es que vos tenes el don de hacer irritar a las personas, Isabella ! Y no debes irritarlo! No puedes negar el hecho de que él no es exactamente un hombre cordial… Y yo no quise decir nada mas allá de eso.

— Pero hay algo mas allá — ella insistió. — Puedo ver eso en tu rostro.

— Prefieres volver al convento?

Isabella pensó en el convento y en la sonrisa de satisfacción que habría en el rostro de la reverenda madre, si volviese. Con certeza, no había creído la historia de que había un hombre que estaba dispuesto a desposarla, se imaginó.

Hasta en el convento se contaban historias sobre hombres malos y perversos y Lord cullen jamás había sido mencionado allá… Mas allá de eso, el había venido en su auxilio cuando casi se desmayó. Si fuese cruel y egoísta, no lo habría hecho… Y habría discutido sobre la alteración en la dote, pues tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa. En verdad, no parecía estar feliz, pero ni ella misma parecía estar mas feliz que él…

Isabella sabía también que no debería juzgar a nadie sólo por las apariencias. Había aprendido tal lección de modo bastante amargo algunos meses después de su llegada al convento, cuando había contado a la gentil y amable Jesica sobre sus planes para robar algunas masas de la comida de la reverenda madre.

Jesica la había incentivado y luego la había denunciado sólo para caerle en gracia a la monja. Tal vez, si hubiese prestado mas atención a el rostro de Jesica, a su modo de ser , a sus actitudes, no hubiese sido engañada… Había mirado con mucha atención a Lord Cullen y ahora era mas experta que antes.

— No, tío, no deseo volver al convento — respondió tranquilamente.

Había oído pasos en la escalera y en seguida Lord Culen apareció, trayendo algunas prendas en sus brazos.

— Un regalo de casamiento — dijo, entregando la ropa a Isabella — Pediré a una criada que te lleve hasta mi cuarto para que cambies de ropa. Señor, venga conmigo!

Antes que Isabella pudiese decir algo,Edward ya continuaba descendiendo las escaleras. Y, sin una palabra, su tío lo seguía.

Ella pasó las manos por el tejido de la ropa, sintiéndolo suave como un pétalo de rosa. Una señora de mediana edad apareció en seguida, apresurada, informándole:

— Debo llevarla a los aposentos de mi señor.-

isabella asintió y la siguió mas allá de la entrada del solar. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la torre, la sierva abrió a pesada puerta de roble, indicando el interior para que entrasen.

El recinto era frío: había una única lámpara de óleo sobre una mesa próxima a la cama y un olor fuerte a cuero impregnaba el aire.

— Voy a encender la chimenea — informó la mujer, aproximándose para tomar la ropa que Isabella todavía sostenía. La Colocó entonces, sobre la enorme cama, en la cual una colcha de piel sobresalía en el aspecto general del aposento. — Gracias, señora…

— sue, señora. Mi nombre es sue

Isabella vaciló por algunos momentos, pero su curiosidad acabó siendo mas fuerte:

— Estás en el castillo hace mucho tiempo sue?

— Vine acá hace nueve o diez años, mi lady.

— Lord Cullen es un buen patrón?

La sierva se encogió de hombros, mientras procedía con la actividad de encender las brasas de la hoguera. Isabella se arrepentía de haber preguntado.

Podía todavía recordarse de lady Marie diciéndole que la dueña de un castillo, jamás debía crear intimidad con los criados para que estos no perdiesen el respeto. A pesar del consejo, ella todavía quería saber mas:

— no me gustaría de casarme con un hombre cruel…

— A Nadie le gustaría — comentó sue, volviendo a colocar sobre la mesa la lámpara que usaba para ayudar a encender las brasas.

Al parecer, los siervos de Lord cullen eran tan reticentes como él mismo…

— Vi la cicatriz alrededor del cuello de él. El se hirió? Es por eso que su voz quedó así?

Sue fue hasta la cama y tomó la ropa.

— La garganta de él fue apretada — informó en un tono casual, sacudiendo las prendas.

La revelación dejó a isabella pensativa. El había tenido la garganta apretada, de alguna forma violenta y , aún así, no había muerto. Pero parecía ser fuerte e saludable, lo que debía explicar el hecho.

— Cuándo pasó eso? — continuó preguntando.

— Antes de que yo viniera para acá, señora.

— Y cómo… — Pero ella se interrumpió cuando la sierva abrió un baúl , que se reveló un bellísimo vestido de terciopelo oscuro bordado con hilos de oro y plata en el escote y en las mangas. Era el mas bello vestido que hubiese visto en su vida.

— Él tiene un gusto excélnte! — comentó:

La mujer no respondió, apoyando la ropa cuidadosamente sobre el lecho. Estaría pensando que el gusto de él era dudoso en lo que se refería a la elección de la novia o imaginaba que Isabella estaba esperando de un elogio? No…isabella casi rió. El día en que esperase recibir un elogio sería un día de milagros…

— Creo que no debemos demorarnos, señora — aconsejó la criada con la sabiduría de quien conocía al dueño del castillo.

— No, claro que no. — Y pasó a desvestirse, sacándose primero la capa y después la toca que detestaba.

Pasó la mano por los cabellos, soltándolos, sintiendo las raíces doloridas por haber estado sujetos por tanto tiempo. En seguida se libró del vestido simple, que había aprendido a usar desde que entrara al convento. Felizmente, su ropa interior estaba seca.

A pesar de la prisa, se aproximó al vestido con cuidado, de modo casi solemne, como si temiese tocarlo. Era demasiado delicado y lujoso para ella…

— Déjeme ayudarla ,señora — ofreció sue. Isabella permaneció parada, levantando los brazos, y el vestido, colocado por la sierva, cayó sobre sus hombros con gracia y suavidad.

— Es un poco largo — sue comentó. — Pero voy a apretar los lazos y va a quedar bien.

Maravillada con la belleza del vestido, isabella sólo conseguía pasar las manos con suavidad a lo largo de la cintura, y admirar a cualidad de lo que vestía.

— Cómo quiere que le arregle sus cabellos, señora? Con trenzas?

El vestido estaba ahora ajustado, pero continuaba siendo un poco grande en la cintura y isabella imaginó que sus largos cabellos servirían para cubrir el pequeño fruncido que había quedado por detrás de los lazos.

— No, no quiero trenzas.

—Entonces, déjeme peinarlos. — La criada fue hasta un mueble, en uno de los rincones, para tomar el cepillo.

Sin trenzas, sin toca, sin nada que los sujetase… Isabella no contuvo la sonrisa.

— Parece estar muy feliz, mi lady — sue comentó.

— Y no debería estarlo? Hoy es el día de mi casamiento!

Una expresión un tanto preocupada apareció, en el rostro de la mujer, que observó:

— Es verdad. Y todos deberíamos estar felices, yo supongo. No hay dudas de que nuestro Lord quiere mucho un heredero.

— Ese es mi mayor deseo también— Isabella confesó, viendo que la expresión en el rostro de la criada se acentuaba. — Por qué? Le parece extraño?

— Es que… imaginé…

— Si? Que yo no iba a querer cumplir mis deberes de esposa?

sue pareció vacilar. Se aproximó, trayendo el cepillo y el peine , y comentó, insegura.

— No lo encuentra… atemorizante, mi lady?

— Atemorizante? —Isabella pensaba. La voz podría ser… diferente, extraña, pero sólo eso.— No. Intimidador, tal vez. El la asusta?

— No. —sue parecía vacilar en usar el peine.

— Cree que a él le importaría si yo usase sus objetos? — Isabella indagó, percibiendo su actitud.

— Creo que no. Después de todo es su prometida…

Si, era su prometida, Isabella se repitió a sí misma, por lo tanto, a el no debería importarle si usase algunos de sus objetos personales.

El perro estaba nuevamente a sus pies y Edward mantenía la mirada fija en las llamas de la enorme chimenea del hall. El Padre Daniel esperaba, pacientemente , a su lado, listo para pronunciar las palabras que lo unirían a Isabella vulturi

Un Poco mas adelante, Lord vulturi se había instalado en una de las mesas preparadas para la fiesta de casamiento y bebía el excelente vino de la casa. Por el menos, así, se mantenía quieto, pensó Edward lanzándole una mirada rápida.

Los criados se agitaban de aquí para allá, ocupándose de los platos y las bebidas. Tortas y dulces, Edward no parecía verlos mas. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en su otro casamiento; hacía casi veinte años. Había estado tan feliz y orgulloso aquel día! Tania estaba linda, encantadora, graciosa… todo lo que un hombre podría desear en una esposa.

Pero él era demasiado joven para percibir que aquella belleza y aquel encanto eran fugaces y que la vanidad de ella sería la única cosa que duraría por mucho tiempo. Isabella vulturi también era bella, pero su belleza era de otro tipo. Sus facciones eran adorables, pero había um fuego en sus ojos, una inteligencia aguda, una determinación… Y un orgullo, aún cuando ella le había implorado para que la aceptase…

Estaba impresionado. Ella no era una criatura común, gobernada por el capricho y por la presunción.

Pero, Edward no podía negar las otras cualidades de Tania, ella había sido muy amorosa hasta aquella fatídica noche cuando, sorprendentemente entorpecido, él había sentido el tirón doloroso de la tira de cuero en su garganta, la presión creciente que le cortó la respiración, el dolor agudo, la sangre…

Cadmus gruñó a su lado y sólo entonces fue que Edward se dio cuenta de que sus manos se crispaban en los costados de la silla a tal punto que sus nudillos quedaron blancas. Notó también que su prometida aguardaba, al final de las escaleras de la torre tan paciente como el padre Daniel.

Se Levantó con una majestuosidad que le era peculiar, y la observó al aproximarse. Los cabellos castaños parecían flotar sobre sus hombros, como si tuviesen vida propia, las leves ondas captando la luz de las antorchas esparcidas para iluminar el ambiente.

Pero no había luz en aquel gran hall que se comparase a la que estaba en los ojos de Isabella y en la sonrisa que ella le ofrecía, suave y encantadora.

Edward se acordó de las palabras de ella en el solar. No sabría cuan bonita era ? Habrían las monjas Inculcado tamaña modestia en su mente? Ella le había parecido tan sincera en eso y en todo lo que había dicho…

El vestido le quedaba bien y no parecía guardar las marcas del tiempo. Lo había comprado en Londres, un presente para Tania … Había Pensado en quemarlo centenas de veces, pero ahora estaba satisfecho por no haberlo hecho.

Cadmus le alcanzó la mano en busca de una caricia . Desviando los ojos hacia el animal, Edward se acordó , una vez mas, de que no debía confiar en nadie. En especial, en ninguna mujer, no importaba cuan bonita fuese ni cuanto le sonriese. Había quedado con su voz arruinada para recordarle eso por el resto de su vida.

El tío de la novia se levantó, una expresión de absoluto triunfo animándole la sonrisa idiotizada por el alcohol. Edward consideró que debería haberlo hecho aumentar la dote en vez de dejarse impresionar tanto por Isabella .

Hacia mucho tiempo nadie se atrevía a discutir frente a él. Y no había percibido la energía que aquel tipo de discusión podría provocar, en especial en una mujer. Ella había estado tan movilizada por la pasión!

Cuánto mas podría dejarse llevar?

Edward no tenía la menor intención de sentir algo por su esposa, mas allá de una cierta tolerancia. Y , ya que no podía confiar mas en mujer alguna, tampoco amaría a ninguna de ellas.

— Tiene el anillo, mi Lord? — preguntó, el padre, en voz suave.

Raymond tomó uno que perteneciera a su madre y que ahora estaba en su dedo pequeño y lo entregó al padre mientras Isabella se colocaba a su lado. Padre Daniel hizo la señal de la cruz sobre la pieza de oro y la devolvió . Edward , entonces se volvió y tomando la mano de Isabella , colocó el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Lo Hacía sin mirarla, mientras el padre pronunciaba las palabras apropiadas para aquel momento:

— En nombre del Padre, do Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, yo los declaro marido y mujer, delante de los ojos de Dios, Nuestro Señor, y delante de las leyes de nuestro reino. Puede besar a su esposa, mi Lord.

Edward miró al padre con agudeza. No quería besarla. No allí, en aquella sala llena de gente. En verdad, nunca. Besar lo hacía acordarse de Tania .

— Es para sellar la promesa, mi, señor — el padre susurró tenso. — No es estrictamente necesario, pero las personas quedarán decepcionadas si no lo hiciera.

A El no le importaba si se decepcionaban o no. Y, de repente, su novia lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo volverse para darle un beso apasionado en los labios.

Edward no podría haber quedado mas sorprendido si ella hubiese sacado una daga de entre sus faldas para matarlo.

Isabella se pegó aún mas para murmurar:

— Quiero que todos aquí sepan que me estoy casando con el lord por mi libre voluntad.

Qué podría responder a eso, a no ser:

— Ven hasta la mesa.

Ella le tomó el brazo, de un modo que parecía mucho mas cariñoso.

— Vas a presentarme a tus criados ?

— No. — Y no la miró para ver si la respuesta seca la había afectado o no.

Conforme tomaban sus lugares en la enorme mesa, Edward asintió en dirección al padre, el cual declaró a todos, ya que el Lord no podía hacerlo:

— Den la bienvenida a la nueva ama de este castillo, lady Isabella masen!

_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii termiamos el tercer cap ay que ver que paa en la noche de bodas ya se van desvelando misterios sobre la herida en el cuello que le habrá pasado en realida d terias _


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Isabella vulturi era, sin la menor duda, la mujer mas extraña que él había conocido, pensaba Edward mientras la ignoraba a propósito. Era como si ella no tuviese la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. O de como sus actos podrían ser interpretados por aquellos que la rodeaban. Y, lo mas interesante: era como si ella no tuviese el menor concepto de dignidad y de respeto en relación a él, su marido y su Lord.

Se acordó de la manera en que ella lo había besado, indignado, mientras se quitaba la túnica y la arrojaba sobre el vestido en el aparador. No quería que ella lo besase, ni en aquel momento, ni nunca! Y , en aquella noche, la poseería de la forma lo mas suave posible , pero con la menor intimidad posible.

Isabella no quería que las personas pensasen que había sido forzada a casarse? Se Repetía. Y qué, en nombre de Dios, le importaba la opinión de las personas? El era el Lord de aquella región, gobernador y protector de todos los que allí vivían. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaban recordar.

Después, ella casi se había emborrachado ! Por Dios, ella casi se había caído en el hall! No había disculpa posible para eso! Había tenido que tomarla en sus brazos y cargarla hasta allí antes que acabase de avergonzarlo por completo!

Desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, el se lavaba con el agua fría que había en la palangana sobre la cómoda. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con una erección , obviamente , por la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos. Le pasaría lo mismo si fuese cualquier otra mujer. Y , cuando ella había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho, como si se sintiese segura…

Bien , no quería que Isabella se sintiese segura con él, ya que nunca se sentiría seguro con ella, por temor a que lo traicionase también.

Que Dios lo perdonase, pero jamás se olvidaría de la dura lección aprendida, ni cargándola en sus brazos, ni riendo, genuinamente divertido con la observación que Isabella había hecho, tan infantil y dulce, sobre que aquel había sido un día extraño.

Lo que necesitaba hacer ahora era convertirla en su esposa carnalmente y acabar con eso. Tenía que consumar el matrimonio. No vacilar. Ir hasta la cama y listo!

Se volvió, viéndola allí, sentada, observándolo con sus lindos ojos castaños muy abiertos, las mantas subidos hasta los hombros, los cabellos, largos y ondulados cayéndole por sobre los brazos.

— Mi Lord tiene muchas cicatrices — La Oyó observar, en un tono casual.

De repente, Edward se sintió mas que parcialmente vestido, lo que le pareció absurdamente ridículo. No estaba delante de su primer mujer, ni era un joven inexperto.

En silencio, fue hasta la cama y, sentándose, pasó a quitarse las botas. Y tuvo un sobresalto cuando Isabella pasó el dedo delicado por una de sus cicatrices, en la espalda:

— No hagas eso! — protestó él . Y oyó los ruidos en las tablas debajo de la cama, cuando ella se apartó rápidamente.

Se Levantó, entonces, para sacarse el pantalón, dejándolo en el piso. Se volvió para encarar a Isabella y la oyó nuevamente, la voz mas suave que nunca:

— Nunca vi a un hombre desnudo. Todos son como el Lord ?

Sin responder, Edward levantó las mantas y entró debajo de ellos. Sin preámbulos, se aproximó, apartando las ropa íntimas de Isabella y colocándose sobre su cuerpo cerró los ojos y se acordó de la primera mujer con quien había acostado en su vida, una criada de su casa. Tenía catorce años en aquella época y kate había sido muy suave. Podía todavía acordarse muy bien de aquel día con kate, cuando había aprendido que una boca podía hacer muchas mas cosas que comer, beber, hablar y besar.

Intuía que Isabella era virgen. Eso era perfecto. Forzó su cuerpo, oyéndola gemir levemente, pero nada mas allá de eso. Después, conforme los movimientos que él ejecutaba Isabella lo seguía en silencio. Recordaba la boca de kate. Los labios de Isabella estaban entreabiertos, su respiración caliente pulsaba junto de él. Los labios de kate sobre su cuerpo eran ardientes…

Isabella lo abrazaba con todo su cuerpo. Gemía levemente y sus manos lo apretaban en los costados. Ya no estaba kate en sus pensamientos, sólo Isabella .. Y con al continuidad de los movimientos y dos gemidos que oyó junto a su oído, alcanzó el clímax con facilidad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, encontró los de su esposa, muy abiertos, mirándolo. De repente, todavía respirando agitadamente, sintió ganas de besarla con pasión, y abrazarla con fuerza.

— Es sólo esto? — ella murmuró.

Edward se apartó de inmediato, dándole la espalda.

— Si — dijo .

— Espero que hayamos hecho una criatura — Isabella deseó, con una sonrisa en los labios, acomodando su ropa en su lugar.

edward apretó los dientes. Por los clavos de Cristo, pensó, ella era tan inocente que ni se había dado cuenta de que él acababa de tomarla con toda la delicadeza con que un soldado borracho poseería a una prostituta.

— Que Duerma bien, mi Lord — la oyó desear, profundizado todavía mas aquella sensación de arrepentimiento que lo consumía.

No respondió. Y no durmió bien…

Ella despertó asustada, con el gran cachorro lamiéndole el rostro. Intentó gritar, pero su voz parecía haber desaparecido.

— Cadmus! — Edward gritó.

Debía haber percibido que no estaba teniendo otra pesadilla terrible en el convento, porque estaba acalorada y cubierta. Y muy dolorida, sintiéndose mareada, se sentó rápidamente.

Lord cullen ya estaba vestido y la miraba desde la puerta, el perro ahora a su lado. Sería posible que un perro sonriese de alegría? Pensó ella, todavía tonta por el sueño: Porque su marido no sonreía.

— No tengas miedo de él — dijo edward, muy serio.

Isabella empujó mas las mantas, apreciando la comodidad de su calor.

— Intentaré no temerle señor, pero fui mordida una vez.

El vería la cicatriz, mas tarde o mas temprano , se resignó ella ,entonces decidió mostrársela ahora, levantándose un poco el escote de la larga camisola, reveló la fea y oscura marca de la mordedura hecha por el cachorro de la reverenda madre. Los ojos de Edward se cegaron un poco mientras se aproximaba a la cama.

— Un perro hizo eso? — indagó extrañado.

Isabella asintió.

Él se inclinó, observando la piel suave marcada por los dientes del animal. Avergonzada con tal proximidad y temiendo por lo que él podría ver desde el ángulo en que se encontraba, Isabella acomodó el tejido de vuelta a su lugar.

— Y las otras cicatrices?

Ella sabía que su marido las notaría también, mas tarde o mas temprano. Pero, no conseguía levantar los ojos para ver los de él.

— Yo… robé algunas cosas en el convento y fui castigada — explicó.

— Vos ? Robando?

Ella se encogió de hombros al esclarecer:

— Estábamos siempre con hambre y las niñas menores lloraban. Entonces…

— Vos robaste comida? — Edward se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

Isabella .. arriesgó mirarlo, pero no supo decir si él aprobaba o no su procedimiento. Sabía que era un pecado grave robarles a las mujeres santas, aunque, en lo profundo del corazón, no se arrepentía.

— Todo lo que podía, siempre que podía — confesó.

— Y les daba a las otras?

Era muy tentador decirle que jamás había tocado una migaja, pero sabía que, con esa mirada intensa y escrutadora, su marido descubriría la verdad en un instante.

— Comía también— reveló, cabizbaja.

Lord cullen le tomó una de las manos y le examinó los brazos delgados.

— Pero no mucho… — comentó.

— Lo suficiente — isabella susurró, recelosa de hablar y , con eso, hizo que él la soltase.

Sus miradas se encontraron por segundos y después el dijo, en una voz ronca y arrepentida:

— Cadmus va a pasar a dormir del lado de afuera de la puerta.

Sin poder disimular el alivio que sentía, ella murmuró:

— Gracias, mi señor. Pero, intentaré acostumbrarme a él, para que no tengas que quedarse allá, exilado para siempre.

Edward sonrió levemente y Isabella se sintió , de repente, mas acalorada entonces, unos ruidos en el patio, allá abajo, le llamaron la atención y él le soltó la mano para ir hasta la ventana. Imaginando que ya era la hora de la misa, Isabella apartó las mantas y se estremeció con el frío de la mañana.

— Quédate allí. — su marido ordenó.

— Cómo, señor?

— Quédate en la cama.

— Pero … ya es tarde. — Y se Levantó, sintiendo el piso helado bajo los pies. Pasó los brazos alrededor de sí misma, intentando calentarse. — Debe haber cosas que yo necesite hacer… los criados van a pensar que soy perezosa. Y eso sería un comienzo terrible.

— Nadie te perturbará.

— Cómo, señor?

— Quédate en la cama tanto como quieras hoy. Y llama a sue cuando necesites algo .

Isabella no sabía lo que la sorprendía mas: la idea de que podría volver a la cama caliente o el hecho de que él hubiera hablado tanto.

— Pero, … y la misa? — insistió.

— Ya se acabó.

— Se Acabó?

Él asintió.

— No tiene miedo de lo que los criados puedan pensar sobre mí?

Edward volvió a negar.

Ciertamente, a él no le importaban las ideas de los siervos, pensó Isabella, se recordó, una vez mas de las palabras de lady marie Por lo tanto, a ella no debería importarle . Entonces, porque no aprovechar la oferta de su marido y quedarse un poco mas en la cama?

Volvió al lecho, feliz, cubriéndose, percibiendo que Lord cullen sonreía.

— Gracias, mi señor. No puedo recordar cuantas veces soñé con un lujo de estos!

— Vas a dormir?

— Dormir? No! Si durmiese, no conseguiría aprovechar esta delicia!

Edward sonrió una vez mas.

— Como quieras — aceptó.

Isabella suspiró profundamente, satisfecha.

— Ah! Primero aquel maravilloso vestido y ahora esto! Oh, mi señor, le agradezco desde lo profundo de mi corazón y pido a Dios que lo bendiga por haberse casado conmigo!

Lord cullen no dijo nada mas . Salió del cuarto, dejando a Isabella feliz en su soledad. Había tenido ganas de reír sólo de recordar de que él se había sonreído.

No había duda de que su marido había tenía muchos quehaceres, siendo tan rico y poderoso. Y haría de todo para ayudarlo a descansar de sus deberes. SE rió otra vez Tal vez una criatura lo pusiese mas contento también.

Se Movió en la cama y , levantando las sabanas, notó la sangre seca en ellas.

— Oh, Dios! — Suspiró. — Hazme estar embarazada! Si todavía no lo estoy, que sea pronto!

Permaneció algún tiempo mas en la cama y después, animada, se levantó y , estremeciendo con el frío, oyó el ruido de caballos. Fue hasta la ventana y vio que su marido cabalgaba un bello animal negro y, detrás de él, una tropa de soldados se preparaba para partir. SE quedó observando mientras Lord cullen levantaba el brazo, dirigiéndose a a los pesados portones, sus bien equipados hombres lo seguían

Él nada había dicho, apenas había levantado a mano enguantada y había hecho un gesto breve. Todo era hecho en un silencio deliberado, con la obediencia total y bien entrenada de todos los soldados.

Con una sonrisa tonta ,Isabella se dio cuenta que la reverenda madre aprobaría a su marido, aunque hallase que él había hecho una pésima elección en lo que se refería a su esposa.

Pero la reverenda madre estaba muy lejos ahora y ella estaba casada y en breve, con la ayuda de Dios, sería madre; una madre cariñosa y dedicada, como había sido la suya, antes de morir de aquella fiebre que también se había llevado a su padre , cuando ella tenía apenas ocho años .

Suspiró una vez mas, buscando apartar tales pensamientos, que la ponían demasiado triste, pues provocaban otras recuerdos, en especial aquellos de cuando había ido a vivir a la casa de parientes, siempre cambiando de una casa a la otra sin nunca ser aceptada o amada. La mejor etapa que había vivido había sido aquella en que había estado en compañía de lady marie, quien , a pesar de ser rígida, era muy justa. Después habían venido los terribles años del convento… Se volvió y miró la cama invitante, mas creyó que de nada ganaría con acostarse nuevamente.

No quería dar margen a que los criados la juzgasen mal, a pesar de lo que su marido había asegurado. Además , estaba ansiosa por saber si el desayuno sería tan sabroso como la fiesta de la noche anterior…

Se Calzó los zapatos apresuradamente , yendo hasta la puerta.

—sue!

La criada apareció tan rápido que Isabella imaginó que estaba en las escaleras, a la espera de su llamado.

— Mi lady?

— Bien, yo debía llamarla cuando necesitase algo … y creo que necesito algo ahora — dijo Isabella sonriendo. — Sabe dónde está mi otro vestido? No puedo usar el de la fiesta de casamiento.

— Está en el armario, al lado de la cama señora.

— Y mis otras pertenencias?

— Están allí también.

— No ocupan mucho espacio, no es así ? — observó ella, abriendo el armario.

— Quiere que traiga un poco de agua caliente?

— No se preocupe. Estoy acostumbrada a usar agua fría. — Y no había mentira alguna en eso, pensó, poniéndose las medias y el vestido de lana.

Sue procedió a arreglar la Cama y eso la hizo acordarse de la sangre. Corrió a lavarse el rostro para taparse la cara con las manos y poder esconder la vergüenza que sentía. Intentaba convencerse de que sue obviamente sabría lo que se había pasado la noche anterior . Por lo tanto, todos lo sabrían.

Pasó varias veces las manos por su rostro, con el agua fría, intentando olvidar el calor que había en su piel. Después tomó la pequeña toalla que estaba al lado de la palangana y se secó. El tejido traía en si el olor de su marido, Lord cullen…

— Oh, Dios… — suspiró, acordándose, de repente, que todavía no sabía el primer nombre de él.

— Precisa algo mas , señora? — indagó sue, tomando la ropa de cama enrolladas .

— No… Ah, si! Yo… bien , con toda el apuro de anoche, me olvidé de preguntar cual es el primer nombre de mi marido… — SE Colocaba la toca que siempre había usado en el convento.

— Edward masen es su nombre de cristiano, señora. El mismo nombre que había tenía su padre.

— Conoció a los padres de él?

La criada levantó los hombros.

— El padre del Lord era, según cuentan , un hombre bueno, aunque hubiese nacido pobre.

— Y cómo consiguió toda esta fortuna?

— Todas las propiedades le fueron quitadas a e otro hombre y Lord biers se las dio a él .

— Cree que él no merecía recibirla?

— Eso no es asunto mío , señora. El conde de biers, con certeza, creía que él las merecía.

— Y en cuanto a la madre de mi marido?

— Falleció cuando él nació. Y su padre no volvió a casarse como mi Lord hizo.

Isabella fue tomada de sorpresa con la revelación, pero buscó no parecer perpleja. Intentaba entender aquella situación. Lord cullene no era tan joven así que debía haber estado casado antes, tal vez, hasta mas de una vez.

— Cuántas esposas tuvo él ? Preguntó incapaz de guardar para sí lo que pensaba.

— Sólo una. Antes de usted , obviamente.

— Y ella falleció dando a luz, también?

— No, mi lady.

— Fue una enfermedad ,entonces?

— No, señora. Él la mató…

UYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SERA CIERTO QUE ES ASESINO O HABRA GATO ENCERRADO WIIIIIIIIIIIIII HASTA ELPROXIMO


	6. Chapter 6

Ni laistoria ni los personajes me pertenece

Capítulo 6

Isabella no quería creer en lo que acababa de oír.

— Cómo? — preguntó, mas avergonzada que nunca.

— Él la mató, señora. EN este cuarto.

— Pero, … por qué?

— Lord cullen dijo que ella intentó matarlo. — sue cambió el bulto de sabanas a su otro brazo . — Lo que oí decir es que ella le puso algo en el vino y , cuando él se durmió pasó una tira alrededor de su cuello e intentó estrangularlo. Lord cullen la empujó y la hizo caer. Ella se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo y murió en seguida.

— Es por eso que Edward tiene la cicatriz en el cuello… — Isabella pensó en voz alta. — Por eso es que su voz es así… — Y, volviéndose a sue, indagó: — No cree en la explicación que él dio?

— El patrón es muy bravo.

— Él fue llevado ante la justicia por el crimen de asesinato?

— No.

—Entonces, lo que él dijo a respeto al crimen deben ser considerado como verdadero.

— Lord cullen es un noble.

— Aún así, hay castigo para un noble que haya matado a su propia esposa. Él la había agredido antes?

— Jamás vi marcas en su cuerpo, señora.

Lo que no significa que no hubiese marcas por debajo de su ropa, se imaginó Isabella . O que él no fuese cruel con su esposa de otra manera…

— Él acostumbraba a ser agresivo con ella? — insistió.

— No, que yo haya oído o visto.

— Bien, mi marido tiene la cicatriz y su voz dañada para probar que fue atacado — consideró.

sue bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

— Por qué ella quiso matarlo? — Isabella no conseguía controlar su curiosidad.

— No lo sé, señora.

— sue, si no cree en las explicaciones de mi marido, y noto que no lo hace, debe haber alguna razón para pensar que él quería matarla.

— Tal vez… tal vez sospechase de su fidelidad…

Isabella pensó por unos instantes.

— Y con quien cree que ella lo engañaría?

sue se encogió de hombros.

— Nadie de quien sospechar ?

— No, mi lady.

Isabella pensaba con rapidez. Si hubiese la menor sospecha de que su marido no había tenido un buen motivo para matar a ex esposa, habría rumores en el castillo.

— Señora, puedo retirarme y llevar estas sabanas para abajo? — sue parecía un poco incómoda.

— Si, gracias sue. — Una vez mas las palabras sabias de lady marie eran sopladas en su oído, diciéndole que no creyera en las conversaciones de los criados. — Mi tío ya tomó el desayuno ?

— Él y sus hombres partieron a la madrugada , señora, como Lord cullen les ordenó.

— Él ya partió?

— Así que Lord cullen recibió la dote y lo despachó . Y su tío estaba tan mal todavía a causa del exceso de vino que apenas podía mantenerse sentado en la silla de montar .

— Pero Lord cullen estaba aquí cuando desperté…

— Él volvió, señora.

— No oí nada…

— Debía estar durmiendo profundamente…

— Debe haber sido así.

— No tiene un vestido mas abrigado, señora?

— No. Pero hay una chimenea en el hall, verdad ?

— Si, es una muy buena! Lord cullen es muy especial en cuanto a eso .

— Entonces iré allá y estaré caliente . Y, cuando termine con el lavado de la ropa, podría volver y mostrarme mi nuevo hogar?

— Como quiera, señora.

— Allá, mi Lord ! Lo Ve? — dijo ben, apuntando al puente. — Está pudriéndose. El puente puede caerse con la llegada de la primavera.

edward se inclinó para poder ver mejor, tomando el borde de su túnica para que no arrastrase en el terreno barroso. Tenía el dinero para pagar las reparaciones, gracias a la dote de Isabella . Realmente Había sido suerte vulturi no había notado cuanto necesitaba el dinero… o él habría diminuido el valor de la dote . Ahora, sin embargo , podía mandar a arreglar el puente y otros lugares de su propiedad.

Podría haber exigido una dote todavía mayor, pensó, pero temió quevulturi desistiese del acuerdo y llevase a Isabella de vuelta al convento. Y ella estaba tan desesperada por no volver… Tendría que haber tenido un corazón de hierro para no ceder a las súplicas que ella le había hecho.

Si tuviese un corazón de hierro, podría haberla ignorado esa mañana y no haberse quedado allí, observándola mientras dormía, como un tonto sentimental .

Podía todavía acordarse de la suavidad de aquella visión, los cabellos esparcidos por la almohada, uno de los brazos extendido sobre un lado de la cama, como si lo estuviese abrazando en caso que él todavía estuviese allí… -

Se acordó de la cicatriz hecha por el perro en el hombro de ella y de las otras marcas finas y largas en su espalda . Qué tipo de monja haría hecho eso ? El tipo de monja que a él gustaría encontrar para hacerla arrepentirse por el resto de su vida…

Se Enderezó e indagó:

— Cuántos puentes están en este estado?

— Diez, mi señor — ben respondió, caminando de vuelta al terreno mas firme. Era un hombre bajo, achaparrado; de movimientos bruscos aunque fuese un soldado, también era un gran conocedor de estructuras de madera y de piedra. — Todos precisan ser reparados este verano y creo que el mejor momento para eso sería en agosto cuando las aguas están bajas. Pero, creo que los puentes aguantarán todavía algunas semanas, señor.

— Perfecto.

edward levantó los ojos hacia el cielo, era casi mediodía. Debía volver a la casa. Casa… Por la primera vez en quince años, realmente sentía que tenía un hogar a donde volver. Cascos de caballo en el camino le llamaron la atención. Mike newton se aproximaba, seguido de algunos de sus hombres. Edward sacó la espada de inmediato y se dirigió al medio del camino: esperando a su vecino y antiguo amigo, que se transformara en su mas detestado enemigo . Mike hizo una señal a sus hombres para que se detuviesen .

— Edward , que sorpresa! — exclamó, desde en cima de su nervioso garañón que montaba.

Lord cullen lo miró con seriedad. Como siempre, Mike estaba vestido de manera extravagante, esta vez de verde y dorado, ya que era tan vanidoso como tanya había sido. También era tan atractivo como ella, con el cuerpo delgado y los cabellos claros enmarcándole el rostro de rasgos finos.

— Imaginé que el novio se iba a quedar en su casa, por lo menos hoy! — Había una sonrisa jocosa en sus labios.

Entonces , él había oído hablar del casamiento…

— Fue exactamente .por eso que vine hasta tus tierras — Mike proseguía — para desearte felicidades.

— Con veinte soldados?

— Una guardia personal apropiada, nada mas .Todos sabemos que vivimos tiempos peligrosos y que ciertas precauciones deben ser tomadas… Vos mismo, estás con diez de tus hombres y te encuentras en tus propias tierras!

Edward jamas explicaría que aquellos eran pedreros y carpinteros que lo acompañaban en la verificación de los puentes y los caminos. En verdad, no tenía la menor intención de explicar cosa alguna a Mike newton

— Ciertamente vas a ser un caballero, me invitarás a conocer a tu esposa? — insistió él, siempre sonriendo!

Edward preferiría mandarlo al infierno con sus veinte soldados, pero eso sería hacer el primer movimiento de hostilidad y jamas actuaría así.

— Por favor — asintió, volviéndose a su caballo. Miró a ben y ordenó: — Vos y cuatro mas , cabalguen detrás de los hombres de mike.

— Si, mi Lord ! — obedeció el soldado, comprendiendo la mirada de su amo: — No le gustaría que ninguno de ellos se perdiese, verdad ?

Edward apenas asintió y , con un gesto, puso a sus hombres en movimiento de vuelta al castillo.

— Todavía hay mas despensas? — Isabella preguntó a la criada.

— No, mi lady — respondió Rual.

El castillo, por lo que podía entender, era enorme y apenas conseguía recordar todo lo que había visto. Mucho menos conseguir recordar los nombres de todas las personas que le habían sido presentadas en su visita a su nuevo hogar. Repasaba, sin embargo , aquellos que habían quedado grabados, por algún motivo en su memoria: como Hale, el sargento de armas y segundo en comando en la guarnición del castillo. Él era un hombre fuerte, de hombros anchos y facciones rudas que, sin embargo , le había sonreído con bondad.

Le Había gustado ver las aves que Lord cullen poseía, todos muy fuertes y bellos, animales de caza en su mayoría. El cuidador, un hombre tímido y callado, apenas la observaba, sin sonreír.

Tia, en la cocina, y sus ayudantes, habían sido muy amables. Era extraño, pero Isabella notaba que, en Donallow, todos hacían sus tareas con presteza y con alegría al mismo tiempo.

La única persona que parecía no encajar en ese perfil era Alice , la mujer que cuidaba da lavandería, Era delgada y tensa, de ojos asustados y dedos largos y finos. Ella le había parecido demasiado nerviosa y Isabella había intentado hacerla sentir cómoda , imaginando que su presencia era el motivo para que ella estuviese tan tensa. Pero no tuvo éxito , y acabó sintiéndose aliviada al dejar la lavandería.

La mañana había sido muy ocupada para ella y sus pies le dolían tanto que por lo que había caminado por el castillo. Sólo Quería sentarse un poco y esperar el almuerzo. Donallow era tan grande, y populoso, que se sentía, definitivamente, postrada.

Conforme caminaba al lado de sue, rumbo al hall principal del castillo, notó el carro de un vendedor ambulante próximo a la entrada.. Un hombre estaba al lado de el , hablando con los soldados. En el asiento estaba una mujer muy delgada que sostenía un bebé.

Sonriendo, Isabella se aproximó, mientras que el hombre y la mujer parecían estar muy asustados.

La mujer, como podía notar, tenía una apariencia muy debilitada y Isabella le sonrió de nuevo, para tranquilizarla.

— Puedo sostenerlo? — pidió, haciendo un leve gesto en dirección a la criatura. — Es niño o niña?

— Niño, señora — respondió la mujer, de modo tímido.

— Ella es lady cullen — uno de los guardas informó.

— Haga que ella…

Isabella lo silenció con una mirada mas firme.

— Adoro los bebés — explicó — Pero , si prefiere continuar sosteniéndolo, yo la entiendo.

— Señora! — avisó sue, pareciendo afligida. — A Lord cullen no le gustan los vendedores ambulantes!

El hombre que estaba al lado del carro le lanzó una mirada enojada. Sus ropa humildes no mejoraban su apariencia demacrada y las cosas que traía en el carro eran, en su mayoría, elementos sin mayor utilidad.

Pero no era el hombre ni las cosas que vendía lo que interesaban a Isabella.

— Yo no dije que quiera comprar algo— respondió ella. — Por favor, puedo sostener o bebé?

— Se no va a comprar nada, es mejor no quedarnos - respondió el vendedor, malhumorado.

Isabella y la mujer lo miraron, después se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron, mientras la madre le pasaba el bebé con cuidado para que ella lo tuviese un poquito.

— Oh, qué lindo! — exclamó, viendo la carita colorada que aparecía por entre las mantas .

La criatura, sin embargo , comenzó a llorar y su madre se mordió el labio.

— No me importa el llanto — Isabella le aseguró . Pasó a acunarlo intentando hacer que se calmase.

De repente; el bebé paró de llorar, y pasó a mirar a todos con curiosidad. La madre sonrió mientras el vendedor, contrariado, ponía una cara neutra.

— Ya que no tengo dinero, nada puedo comprar, pero esa no es razón para que no se queden por una noche e comer con los criados en la cocina.— Isabella ofreció. — Mi marido tiene una mesa muy generosa. Por favor, digan que se van a quedar y déjenme tener por mas tiempo al pequeño…

— Erick — aclaró la madre suavemente . Después se volvió hacia su marido y le pidió: — Por favor, vamos a quedarnos sólo por esta noche…

— Señora — llamó sue, todavía mas tensa. — Creo que Lord cullen no va a estar de acuerdo con esto. Él creerá que los está animando a …

Isabella miró con atención a la criatura y después a su madre visiblemente abatida.

— Deja que yo me preocupe de mi marido, sue — dijo –mientras tanto ellos pueden permanecer aquí.

— Bien, muy pronto va a saber lo que él piensa al respeto — sue murmuró, apuntando con un gesto de cabeza a los portones del castillo.

Lord cullen llegaba con sus hombres y , Isabella lo halló increíblemente imponente y elegante montado en su bello caballo negro. Notó que había otro hombre que montaba un buen animal, detrás de su marido.

El extraño había tenía vestimentas alegres, verde y doradas, y traía una gran capa de terciopelo verde sobre los hombros.

Entre los hombres de Lordcullen, había otros que no reconocía que hubieran estado en su casamiento. Debían estar acompañando al extraño, se imaginó, quien paseaba los ojos mirando detalladamente alrededor suyo.

Isabella sintió, de inmediato, que aquella mirada no era buena. Aquel hombre no era un amigo. Y había algo mas en la manera en que observaba todos los puntos de Donallow.

Ella reconocía aquel brillo en la mirada de él. Envidia! Había visto tal mirada millares de veces en el convento entre las muchachas que competían por los favores de la reverenda madre.

Isabella , sin embargo , jamas había tenido la oportunidad de sentir tal cosa, ya que sabía que no debería esperar nada de la reverenda . Pero supo observar y notar…

Y la mirada que su marido lanzó al extraño le confirmó sus sospechas de que no eran amigos. El extraño , a pesar, de las sonrisas y palabras que distribuía y que ella no entendía debido al barullo general, le era posible notar que estaba tenso. Como preparándose para una batalla.

Fue entonces que Lord cullen la vio y un escalofrío de alarma pasó por su espina dorsal. Se enojaría él al saber que ella había ofrecido hospedaje al vendedor y a su familia? Pero, él no parecía irritado, no había nada en su expresión.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron un poco mas, conforme le hacía señas para que se aproximase. Isabella devolvió el bebé a la madre y le susurró:

— Quedense a menos que les sea dicho lo contrario.

Al llegar mas cerca de su marido, Isabella notó la mirada del extraño y en él, la expresión de sorpresa fue lo que mas le llamó la atención.

Se Imaginó que sus cabellos debían estar despeinados, ya que se había sacado la toca cuando había estado en la lavandería, donde el aire era caliente debido a la ropa que estaba siendo hervidas . Su nariz debía estar roja porque transpiraba demasiado por la humedad de la lavandería le había dejado su ropa pegada al cuerpo.

Si el extraño fuese un amigo, eso no tendría importancia, pero él no era… Lord cullen era un hombre orgulloso y , ciertamente, no le gustaría ver fea a su esposa o que pareciera muy mas una criada que la dueña del castillo.

Se sintió enrojecer por estar avergonzando a su marido.

— Isabella , este es sir Mike newton — dijo Lord cullen cuando ella los alcanzó. — Mike , mi esposa, Isabella.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

— Encantada, señor.

— Soy yo quien está encantado, señora! — dijo el noble, sonriendo e curvándose en exageradamente. — No pude descansar hasta conocer a la joven y bella esposa de Edward

— Es usted casado, señor?

La pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, lo que le agradó a Isabella .

— No, señora. Siento no haber tenido tal suerte todavía.

— Entiendo… — Isabella murmuró, en un tono que dejaba claro que ella entendía el motivo. Este no es muy agradable, concluyó ella.

Entonces pasó la mano por el brazo de su marido, pidiéndole a Dios que él así lo permitiese y que no se apartase.

— Va a quedarse a comer con nosotros , supongo…

Isabella sintió los músculos de su marido mas tensos. Habría ido demasiado lejos en sus atribuciones ?

— Comer? Bien , sería muy agradable. Hace muchos años que no soy invitado a compartir una comida en Donallow.

— Tal vez porque los hombres se ponen muy … irritables cuando no tienen compañía femenina — Isabella intentó explicar, pasando la otra mano por el brazo fuerte de Lord cullen y mirándolo con verdadera adoración. Podía no ser bonita, pensó, pero daría a aquel impertinente y vanidoso visitante un motivo para creer que su marido no debía ser compadecido.

Y notó, que los ojos de Edward la miraban fijamente con un cierto aire de… interés , tal vez, hasta de diversión…

— Oh, creo que no sea necesario temer tal cosa en este castillo, señora — respondió Mike . — Él nunca estuvo sin compañía femenina…

Se estuviese enamorada de su marido, aquellas palabras habrían sido muy dolorosas, se imaginó. Y de hecho, la habían herido aún habiéndole asegurado a Lord cullen que él podría tomar una amante… No podía entonces, pensar en reclamar por lo que él había hecho antes de conocerla. Se volvió a Mike con una sonrisa en los labios y respondió:

— Siendo un hombre tan viril mi marido, no podía esperar otra cosa .

— cullen tienes suerte de haber encontrado una esposa tan … comprensiva.

— Soy yo quien tuvo suerte, mi Lord — Isabella corrigió — Y estoy muy feliz. He sido bendecida , en verdad — Y lanzó otro mirada de adoración hacia Lord cullen

— Oí decir, señora, que vino de un convento…

— Es así. — Ella continuaba acariciando el brazo de su marido. — Y si hubiera sabido lo que me estaba perdiendo, me haría fugado de allá hace años. Pero , si hubiese hecho eso, no estaría casada con mi Lord , por lo tanto creo que fue mejor haber permanecido en el convento hasta que mi tío me fue a buscar para traerme hasta aquí. No le parece?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Allí, de pie en el patio del castillo, con Isabella a su lado, acariciándole el brazo de aquella forma, delante de todos, y abiertamente desafiando a Mike con sus palabras inteligentes, Edward se preguntó hasta que punto debería dejar que aquella conversación prosiguiese.

Pero, para su propia sorpresa, le estaba gustando esa extraña situación. Estaba particularmente interesado en la consternación que veía en el rostro de Mike. Él siempre había sido muy seguro de sí mismo y tenía una lengua afilada.

Por otro lado , quien podría imaginar que Isabella , que había estado aislada del mundo por tanto tiempo, se mostraría a la altura de él, un enemigo tan experto y sofisticado?

Y quien podría imaginarse que él, Lord cullen, no hallaría una demostración pública de afecto algo desconcertante, sino , por el contrario, altamente excitante?

— No sabía que era tan feliz — Mike comentó, todavía avergonzado.

Isabella rió una vez mas.

— Me parece que los rumores vuelan mas rápido que los halcones de por aquí, mi Lord — observó. –Ya que sabe tanto sobre nuestro casamiento que fue celebrado anoche… Pero, mas allá de eso, creo que no debe dar tanto crédito a los rumores. Yo misma puedo asegurarle que después de tantos años en el convento, no acostumbro a dar oídos a las habladurías.

— Pero … donde hay humo … — Mike parecía estar defendiéndose como si estuviera en una batalla y eso le daba un placer increíble a Raymond.

— Tal vez ese dicho se aplique a ciertas situaciones — Isabella continuaba, sin la menor interferencia de su marido — que no son frecuentes . Mas allá de eso, mi marido sabe muy bien como hacerme feliz, en especial después de la noche de ayer , no es verdad, mi Lord ? — Y sonrió, bajando los ojos, como si estuviese absolutamente avergonzada y deleitada al mismo tiempo.

La implicación de sus palabras era obvia: que su noche de bodas había sido maravillosa.

Edward continuaba quieto. Ella era increíble. Quien podría imaginar lo que diría inmediatamente después ? Entonces levantando el rostro, lo miró . E se dio cuenta, de repente, que Isabella quería su participación en la conversación . No podría anunciar sus sentimientos delante de todos!

Pero, como ella continuaba con aquella mirada indagadora y Mike se movía, pareciendo incómodo en esa situación, sabía que tendría que decir o hacer algo.

Llevó la mano de Isabella a sus labios y la besó con suavidad. Habían sido besos leves, que siguieron hasta la palma, casi hasta la muñeca , y que la había hecho ruborizarse vigorosamente.

Edward lo notó y se sorprendió . Ella se ruborizaba con un simple beso en la palma de la mano… Como se pondría si le besara la … de repente, invadido por una inesperada oleada de deseo, él se enderezó, encarando al otro noble.

— Debe perdonarme, señor — murmuró Isabella volviéndose hacia Mike. — No deberíamos estar aquí, en el patio. Por favor, acompáñenos hasta nuestro salón.

Nuestro salón , pensaba Edward mientras se encaminaban hacia allá, con Mike detrás de ellos . Si alguna mujer fuese digna de compartir aquella casa con él… Y su riqueza, su cama…

También había imaginado que tania sería digna de eso.

Cuando entraron, Isabella le dijo en secreto:

— Perdón, mi Lord , por mi apariencia.

Lord cullen pensó que ella se refería al vestido simple que usaba y que él sólo había notado en aquel momento. Era verdad, no hacía justicia a su belleza. Si se estuviese refiriendo a la falta de esa toca que lucía cuando había llegado , hallaba perfecto que no la estuviese usando y que sus cabellos pudiesen estar sueltos de aquella forma, como si Isabella fuese un ser salvaje, libre…

— Si me disculpan — dijo ella, volviéndose hacia su marido y el invitado — pretendo cambiarme este vestido de entrecasa por algo mas apropiado para recibir visitas.

Y así diciendo, se apresuró a subir las escaleras de la torre. Viéndose a solas con su enemigo, Edward le indicó una silla, con gesto brusco. La extrañeza de la situación comenzaba a retomar su apariencia normal.

Había Jurado, cierta vez, que moriría antes de dejar que Mike entrase en su casa nuevamente. Pero, él estaba allí, y como un invitado de su esposa… Su linda y sorprendente esposa.

Se sentó en una silla enorme, que había pertencido a su padre y Cadmus vino pronto a echarse a sus pies. Hubo algunos momentos de un incómodo silencio, hasta que Mike lo quebró:

-Nada parece haber cambiado. Ni los muebles, ni los tapices… —

No hubo respuesta. Y Mike insistió:

— Ella sabe lo de tania?

— Eso es asunto mío y de mi esposa — fue la respuesta seca.

Los labios del visitante se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada y él se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo que Edward pensara en una serpiente lista para atacar .

No, ella no sabe… —

Edward sonrió levemente. Parecía obvio que Mike no creía en su negativa muda, pues continuaba sonriendo de aquella manera.

— Bien , tal vez ella no esté feliz y enamorada cuando sepa lo que vos le hiciste a a mi hermana… — comentó.

— Parece estar olvidando lo que tu hermana casi me hizo a mí… — Edward replicó.

— Sean cuales fueren las circunstancias que rodearon a los hechos, ella debe haber tenido un matrimonio miserable para querer matar a su marido. Tal vez cuando tu actual esposa…

Lord cullen se levantó, las manos cerradas en puños. Cadmus también se levantó, gruñendo bajito, amenazador.

— Oh, señores, lo siento mucho — oyó detrás de sí y se volvió para ver a Isabella , que volvía. — Pedí que nos sirviesen vino inmediatamente. Debía haberlo hecho antes de ir a cambiarme de ropa. Por favor, perdónenme por la falta de atención. — Miró a Mike, que amenazaba con levantarse, pero que ahora se sentaba nuevamente.

— Esposo mío , te pido disculpas también.

Edward no sabía como actuar. Isabella creía que se había enojado con ella por no haber pedido e l vino antes? Se preguntaba . La rabia que sentía en ese momento no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ella. Excepto que no quería que ella supiera sobre tania por los labios de Mike newton

— Pedí a sue que informase a la cocina sobre nuestros invitados y preparase lugares extras para que duerman en el hall — continuó ella.

— No vamos a pasar la noche aquí — mike se apresuró a informar.

Edward asintió, en silencio. Eso sería demasiado ! No extendería su hospitalidad hasta ese punto . Sin embargo , había jurado jamas recibir a newton en su casa y ahora … sería mejor no jurar tanto antes de conocer a su esposa un poco mejor…

— No? Tal vez, en otra oportunidad entonces — aceptó ella.

— En verdad, no quiero abusar de su bondad, señora. — Mike se puso de pie , dispuesto a partir.

— Espero que no haya encontrado algo malo en la manera en como lo hemos recibido…-

No, señora. Para serle franco, la considero una persona muy gentil. Pero su marido sabe que no podré compartir su comida, ni dormir bajo este techo, ya que él mató a mi hermana.

La mano derecha de Edward , respondiendo a un impulso poderoso, fue directo a su espada, mientras sus ojos se volvían , aprensivos, hacia Isabella .

Una extraña expresión pasó por el rostro de ella, suavizándose de a poco.

— Entiendo, mi Lord — dijo ella, muy dulcemente . — La vergüenza de tener una hermana capaz de cometer un asesinato debe ser muy grande.

Edward sintió como si el techo se hubiese venido abajo mientras Mike la observaba, completamente sorprendido, con la boca entreabierta, los ojos desorbitados.

Ella había oído hablar sobre tania? edward se preguntaba si su tío le había contado? Y cuánto él sabría?

Isabella fue hasta Mike , y le palmeó amigablemente el brazo, como haría para consolar a una criatura.

— Debe ser terrible tener una hermana tan mala . Pero , con certeza, mi marido, en su magnanimidad, está dispuesto a colocar un manto de piedad y olvido sobre el pasado. -

Ahora que el shock inicial había pasado, Edward pensaba con mas claridad sobre Mike y la manera con que él vehementemente había reclamado a los cuatro vientos y en especial ante el conde de biers, diciendo que su cuñado era un asesino a sangre fría que había matado a su hermana sin motivo alguno.

Y él podría haber convencido a mucha gente, si no fuese por el testimonio, de todos en Donallow, por la reputación intachable de Edward y las evidencias del crimen de tania : la marca en torno de su cuello y su voz perdida para siempre.

Aquella era la primera vez que Edward veía a alguien diciéndole a newton que él debía avergonzase de su hermana. Podría besar isabella por eso!

Lleno de ira, su enemigo dejó de mirar a Elizabeth para volver los ojos brillantes en su dirección y después darle la espalda y llamar a sus hombres y salir de Donallow lo mas rápido posible.

— Mi Lord, espero no haberlo ofendido demasiado . — Isabella se disculpó, llena de inocencia.

Si ella imaginaba que Edward estaba enojado, no podría estar mas equivocada.

La tomó por las manos, con suavidad, y murmuró:

— Ven.

— Pero… a dónde?

— A Mi solar.

Isabella se dejó llevar en silencio. Cuando llegaron , él cerró la puerta detrás de sí y la miró.

— Siento si lo avergoncé, mi señor — ella volvió a disculparse.

– Cuánto sabes sobre tania? — Lord cullen fue directo al asunto.

— Conversé consue esta mañana. En verdad, casi la forcé a que me cuente. Ella no estaba muy dispuesta a hablar, puedo asegurarle . Pero , como insistí mucho, ella acabó contándome que el señor, accidentalmente, mató a su esposa después de que ella lo había drogado e intentado estrangularlo.

Él asintió.

— Yo no sabía que ese hombre era hermano de ella hasta que él lo dijo en el hall — Isabella continuó explicando. — Percibí que son enemigos, pero no había entendido el motivo hasta entonces. Espero que no halle extraño que haya notado que eran … Bueno, era tan obvio. Por el modo en que los dos actuaban… Él lo odia y lo envidia, mi Lord . Aunque haya matado a su hermana, en legítima defensa, no creo que tal odio se justifique. — isabella lo miraba con expresión arrebatada . — Confieso que tuve algunas dudas en cuanto a lo que lo llevó a matar a su ex - esposa, pues, después de todo, el señor es un guerrero y ella era apenas una mujer…

Lord cullen frunció las cejas antes de interrumpirla:

— "Tuviste" algunas dudas?

— Si, pero Lord newton las hizo desaparecer , ya que me parece claro que él no vacilaría en llevarlo a la justicia del rey en caso que hubiese la menor evidencia para acusarlo de asesinato. Y como tal cosa no pasó, creo que mi Lord señor no tuvo culpa alguna por matarla.

Edward respiró profundamente, era como si le hubiesen sacado un peso enorme de sus hombros .

— No, no la tuve — reiteró.

— Aún así, mi señor, si me permite expresar mi opinión, creo que la envidia de ese hombre es lo que causa el odio que él alimenta hacia usted . Tal sentimiento debe tener raíces muy antiguas.

Edward apenas la miró, imaginando como una jovencita podía adivinar tanto.

— Sos una vidente? — preguntó, casi sin pensar.

— No! Pero pude percibir todo sólo observando la manera en que él miraba Donallow y a usted .

"Y a vos ", Edward agregó, para sí mismo, recordando como Mike la había mirado. Conocía al otro muy bien por haber compartido aventuras amorosas en la juventud, para saber como newton miraba a una mujer que le agradaba.

Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió.

Sería Isabella capaz de traicionarlo también? Tal vez… Mas allá de eso cualquier hombre que la viese la desearía. Cualquiera podría intentar arrebatársela . Una sensación incómoda le pasó por el pecho al pensar tal posibilidad. Podría quedar muy herido por esa mujer… Y había jurado que ninguna otra mujer lo haría, que sería siempre fuerte.

— No quiero que se enoje conmigo, mi Lord — la oyó murmurar.

— Todo lo que precisas hacer es no darme motivos para que eso pase — respondió fríamente .

— Intentaré no hacerlo.

Isabela poseía una voz tan dulce y tan frágil, pensó. La voz de una mujer que quería agradarlo y que había sido rechazada. No había como remediar eso ahora. Podría desearla, hacer el amor de vez en cuando, pero, enamorarse jamas.

La tomó por los hombros y la hizo mirarlo, los grandes y brillantes ojos sorprendidos. Entonces la besó con pasión. Y se descubrió espantado el fervor con que ella correspondió a su beso…

Hacia años que no besaba a alguien de esa manera . No lo había querido ni lo había necesitado . Había sido un idiota por no haberla besado así la noche anterior, por no haber acariciado su cuerpo voluptuoso. Debía haber usado su boca y sus manos para prepararla para recibirlo.

En aquel momento, sus manos se deslizaban con deseo por las curvas de su cuerpo, explorando, buscando, descubriendo…Isabella gimió y eso lo excitó todavía mas. Sin dejar de besarla, pasó la mano por bajo debajo de sus faldas y la levantó, cargándola hasta la mesa. La Soltó lentamente para que se sentase en el borde .

Sólo entonces se apartó para librarse de sus propias ropa. Isabella lo observaba, los ojos brillantes como los de un gato en la oscuridad. Y cuando él la penetró, fue con placer que ella susurró en su oído:

— Oh, mi Lord, por favor…

Edward no conseguía pensar, tal era el estado de excitación en que se encontraba. No Podía saber por qué Isabella lo ponía así, pero , en aquel momento, eso no importaba. Sólo Quería poseerla , sentir ese cuerpo frágil vibrar junto al suyo.

Y , cuando todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, para entregarse por completo al placer, la abrazó con fuerza, no queriendo apartarse mas .

— Supongo que esto significa que estoy perdonada… -— dijo ella, en un murmullo.

— Si — Edward susurró, casi no pudiendo hablar.

— Me siento feliz, señor. Pero … si esta era su idea de castigo… debo confesar que me gustaría ser impertinente mas veces para volver a ser castigada…

Intentando no sonreír, él se apartó, volviendo a vestirse.

— Oh! Mi vestido — gimió ella, mirándose. — Está todo manchado! Oh, no! Yo lo estropeé! — Y pasó a frotar las manos sobre el terciopelo, de un modo que, a los ojos de Edward , era increíblemente excitante.

— No. "Yo" lo estropeé — él corrigió.

— No está enojado por eso también, o lo está?

Él negó con la cabeza. Estropearía un vestido por hora si fuese para hacerlo de aquella manera, se imaginó divertido.

Isabella paró de pasar las manos por el tejido y ; lo miró , con cierto recelo .

— Creo que debo confesar una cosa mas — dijo, sumisa. Estaba tensa, como si esperase, que él la insultase o algo parecido. — Un vendedor ambulante, su esposa y su hijo están en la cocina, comiendosue me dijo que mi Lord no aprueba la presencia de vendedores de ese tipo, pero… yo no compré nada…

— No soy parte del clero — declaró Lord cullen , muy serio. — No hago caridad.

— Mi Señor, creo que ella sólo precisa alimentarse… el bebé no está enfermo ni…

— El bebé que vos estabas sosteniendo?

— Si, mi señor. Es una criatura saludable y …

Él no esperó oír mas. Salió, con pasos pesados del solar y fue directo a la cocina, ignorando las miradas asustadas de los criados. Isabella se apresuraba a su lado, sin conseguir acompañar sus pasos.

Su padre había muerto de una enfermedad traída a Donallow por un vendedor ambulante y él mismo casi había tenido el mismo destino. Y ahora su esposa había dejado que uno de aquellos impresentables entrase en su castillo, con una mujer enferma ! Ella, inclusive, había tenido al hijo de ellos en sus brazos!

Al llegar a la cocina, pasó los ojos alrededor, notando que la pareja se encogía en uno de los rincones mientras los sirvientes preparaban algo para comer.

— Aquí están ! — gritó. — Salgan de Donallow ahora mismo! El hombre empujó a su esposa por el brazo. Ella era delgada, como Isabella había dicho. La criatura que traía en los brazos comenzó a llorar.

— Señor por favor, no se enoje con ellos —Isabella pidió, viéndolos dirigirse a la puerta. — Fue mi culpa! sue me avisó!

Los criados bajaban la cabeza, amedrentados, mientras Lord cullen se volvía a su esposa.

— Ya que están aquí, un poco de misericordia… -— pedía ella.

— Quién es el Lord aquí? - reclamó cullen.

— El señor.

— Entonces se acuérdate siempre de eso!

isabella asintió y murmuró:

— Recordaré también lo que dijo al aceptar casarse conmigo, mi señor. Es el dueño y señor de este castillo y me equivoqué al desobedecerlo. No volveré a hacerlo.

Delante de tanta humildad ,Edward deseo no haber reaccionado con tanta rabia. aún así, no quería vendedores o mendigos en Donallow, para traer enfermedades, intrigas o trampas. ..

Miró a la cocinera e indagó bruscamente :

-— La comida está lista?

— Si, mi señor —Tia respondió, asustada.

—Entonces, sirva! — Y pasó por al lado de Isabella , volviendo al hall. Los criados se apresuraron a seguirlo y , en segundos, Isabella oyó el tintineo de los cubiertos siendo colocados en la mesa.

La cocinera y sus ayudantes, que parecían piadosos, pero amedrentados al mismo tiempo, volvieron a sus quehaceres.

Isabella tomó un pedazo de pan que había quedado sobre la mesa y salió rápidamente, pasando por el patio, detrás del vendedor y de su esposa. No entendía como todo se había estropeado de repente. Esa mañana había estado tan feliz y segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta al dejar el convento! Pero ahora, después de saber algunas cosas sobre su marido y de haber visto su temperamento fuerte, después de haber sido testigo de su falta de generosidad… Y sin poder decir o hacer nada que criticase su comportamiento, ya que le había jurado obediencia ciega… Se sentía una tonta.

Pasó la mano por la piel de su rostro, por donde rodaban dos lágrimas, y se detuvo delante de los portones enormes e imponentes. No quería que los guardias la viesen llorando.

En verdad, no quería llorar. Había elegido su camino. Y ahora tendría que caminar por él, no importaba cuantas piedras hubiese bajo sus pies.


	8. Chapter 8

Ni l ahistoria ni los personajes me pertenecen es una adaptacion

Capítulo 8

Edward golpeaba el pie derecho en el suelo , impaciente, y esperaba. Os otros, reunidos en el hall, también aguardaban, tan silenciosos como él mismo, mirándose, con aire significativo, para después volver a mirar tensamente a su Lord.

Él jamas se preguntaría donde su esposa había ido. Eso sería demostrar que le importaba y los criados podrían imaginar que a él le importaban los sentimientos de ella. Y , si eso aconteciese, ella tendría poder sobre él…

Pero , dónde podría haberse metido ella ?, se preguntaba. Isabella había comido como una hambrienta la noche anterior, pero estaba acostumbrada a los ayunos del convento, a las privaciones alimentarias, a la frugalidad … y, si la había decepcionado demasiado y ella se estaba vengando con una actitud puramente infantil, dejándolo esperando , podía estar segura de que eso no lo haría arrepentirse.

— Sue! — llamó, la voz cargada de rabia, los ojos brillando fijos en la criada que esperaba cerca de él.

— Si, mi señor? — ella se apresuró a atenderlo.

— Sirve la comida.

— Pero la señora…

— Ahora!

Sue asintió y salió, apresurada, en dirección al corredor que llevaba a la cocina. Minutos después volvía, acompañada de otras sirvientas, para traer a la mesa pan fresco y manteca.

Tal vez Isabella estuviese de vuelta antes de que la comida terminase, se imaginó él, contrariado. Si eso pasase, él la expulsaría de allí hasta que el almuerzo estuviese concluido. Ya que a ella no le había importado estar allí al comienzo de la comida, podía perdérsela por completo.

Isabella no apareció ni aún cuando se sirvió el plato principal. Su ausencia estaba alterando los nervios de Lord Cullen

Después de todo, qué pensaba ella que estaba haciendo?, se preguntaba, alterado. Con certeza, ella no sería tan tonta como para salir del castillo… Isabella sabía que él había tenía enemigos…

Mike newtonharía cualquier cosa para herirlo, si tuviese una chance. Y newton la había mirado con codicia… Si la encontrase sola y desprotegida…

Edward se levantó de repente, haciendo con que la pesada silla raspase el suelo de piedra. Y, sin una palabra a sus hombres, se dirigió al patio, seguido de cerca por su fiel perro.

Los dos guardias de los portones se enderezaron al verlo aproximarse.

— Señor! — saludó el mas viejo, solemne, cuando Lord Cullen se detuvo delante suyo.

— Mi esposa?

— Pasó por aquí, mi señor.

— Cuándo?

— Hace algún tiempo.

— Y a dónde fue?

— Ella no nos dijo, señor.

La mirada del otro guardia se desvió por segundos y Edward lo miró con la expresión en blanco .

— Yo la vi yendo en dirección a la villa, señor — informó el muchacho.

— Sola?

— Si, señor. Sola.

— Ella jamas debe dejar Masen sin una escolta, entendieron?

— Si, señor! — los dos soldados respondieron al unísono.

El comandante de la guardia apareció por la puerta de los alojamientos y se apresuró en su dirección.

— Algo anda mal , señor? — preguntó solícito.

— Mi esposa no debe dejar Masen sola nuevamente, Barden!

Las cejas del soldado se levantaron.

— Si yo no estoy de vuelta con ella antes que el sol desaparezca detrás del muro oeste, comiencen a organizar grupos de búsqueda. — Edward ordenó, el rostro como una máscara de piedra.

— Si, señor.

No había razón para que Lord Cullen explicase a Barden lo que temía. El jefe de la guardia ya ocupaba ese puesto cuando Edward todavía jugaba en las rodillas de su padre y conocía muy bien la animosidad entre su señor y Newton. También había sido él quien lo había encontrado, bañado en su propia sangre, arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de Tania.

Había sido el testimonio de Barden ante el conde de Chesney, así como la herida terrible en la garganta de Edward, que habían hecho que él no fuese llevado a juicio ante el rey bajo sospecha de asesinato.

— Cree que debemos esperar, señor? — barden preguntó.

— Si.

Edward siguió hacia la villa. Isabella podría estar allá, sana y salva, y podía estar preocupándose en vano . Los primeros habitantes con los cuales se cruzó en el camino, lo miraron admirados, pues jamas habían visto a su Lord entrando a la villa a pie . Él siempre se hacía acompañar por una tropa, y siempre a caballo.

Qué podrían pensar si supiesen que estaba detrás de su esposa?, pensó él, con creciente frustración. Lo hallarían ridículo! aún así, prosiguió, decidido a encontrarla, ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro de sus vasallos. Muchos de ellos se desviaban de su camino, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Dónde, en nombre de Dios, estaría Isabella ?, se repetía, a cada instante mas tenso. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado… O alguien la hubiese raptado…

Se Pasó la mano por la frente sudada, mirando a su alrededor, y comenzando a pensar en volver al castillo. Fue entonces que oyó su voz. Ella estaba cantando!

Edward conocía la canción. Era una balada sobre una pareja de amantes infortunados. Le Gustaba cantar esa misma canción cuando era mas joven, en especial cuando cortejaba a Tania, cuando su voz era todavía fuerte y melodiosa.

Para quien estaría cantando Isabella? Y quién la estaría acompañando con un arpa, como él había hecho con Tania?

Siguió la música, entrando en un sendero y yendo hasta el final del mismo.

Isabella estaba en la última y la pobre de las moradas de allí, junto a las murallas de la villa. Y, como la puerta estaba abierta, no le fue difícil ver a su esposa. La música se detuvo, entonces, ella se rió . Una risa leve y alegre…

Edward espió subrepticiamente , viendo la sala en la cual había muchos pedazos de madera e instrumentos incompletos. Un hombre extremamente viejo estaba sentado en un banco tosco, cubierto de virutas de madera y herramientas.

Edward ni siquiera sabía que había un hombre que hacía instrumentos musicales en la villa…

Cerca del viejo, en un banquito bajo, Isabella sostenía un arpa hecha de madera clara. Un rayo de sol pasaba por la ventana y le coloreaba los cabellos.

— Toca muy bien, señora — elogió el anciano, con su sonrisa sin dientes.

— No… Vos sos muy gentil Johannes. Es obvio que no toco hace mucho tiempo. Apenas pude recordar la letra de la canción…

— Pero su voz es como la de un ángel.

Ella no sólo cantaba como un ángel, Edward pensó, sino que se parecía a uno . Y qué estaba haciendo él allí , como un espía, cruzando la villa a pie y fisgoneando por una abertura de la puerta? Esa era "su" esposa, y estaban en "su" villa, protegida por "su" castillo!

Salió de atrás de la puerta y entró en la sala con pasos firmes.

Con un sobresalto, Isabella se levantó, dejando el arpa, que acabó cayendo al suelo cubierto de aserrín.

El viejo , respirando con dificultad, se levantó también.

— Este es mi marido, Lord Cullen — Isabella lo presentó, después de calmarse , como si aquel viejo fuese un noble que mereciese el mismo tratamiento dado a los ricos y poderosos. — Mi Lord , este es Johannes. Él hace arpas.

— Ven — fue la única respuesta de Edward, extendiendo el brazo para tomarla.

Isabella , sin embargo , se movió con gracia y delicadeza apartándose de él , se agachó y tomó el instrumento que se había caído y se lo entregó al anciano .

– Por suerte no se quebró…

El hombre mantuvo el instrumento apartado de su cuerpo, como si quisiese que Isabella se quedase con él, pero antes que ella pudiese tomarlo nuevamente, Edward se colocó entre ambos, mirándola muy seriamente, y repitió:

Ven!

Estaba descubriendo que su esposa había tenía opinión propia también.

Pero , ella no dijo nada, apenas se volvió hacia la puerta y comenzó a andar. Él la siguió, la sujetó haciéndola detenerse ya en la calle.

— Jamas dejes Masen sola otra vez! — gruñó él.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y lo miró altiva.

— Soy tu prisionera?

Lord Cullen nunca había encontrado una mujer que lo desafiase de aquella forma.

— Sabe muy bien que no.

— Entonces, por qué debo ser tratada como una?

Ella debía haber confundido a la reverenda madre en el convento, Edward pensó, atónito. Y la monja debía estar acostumbrada a obtener obediencia ciega, como él … Podía entender lo que la religiosa había sentido, pero de repente, se dio cuenta que admiraba a Isabella.

— Precisas un escolta para salir — sólo dijo , mas calmo.

— Aún para venir aquí? No imaginé que corriese peligro en nuestra propia villa… En verdad, creí que mi noble marido estaba tan enojado y furioso conmigo, que mi presencia podría causarle una indigestión a la hora del almuerzo.

Lord Cullen le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

Isabella prosiguió:

— Bien … tal vez no hay sido eso… Tal vez yo no quería comer en tu compañía cuando estás con ese humor…entonces… vine a la villa.

— Sin permiso.

— Si, mi señor. Sin permiso.

Edward se aproximó y , al hacerlo y verla tan de cerca, casi se olvidó de lo que iba a decir y del motivo por el cual se había enojado.

— Debes recordar que tengo enemigos —le avisó — y ellos pueden ser muy audaces respecto a vos.

Isabella levantó los ojos para mirarlo.

No soy su enemiga, mi señor — susurró, causando un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de Edward.

Pero su mente insistía en alertarlo: "Ella no es tu enemiga ... todavía !" Como Tania… Ella no había sido su enemiga cuando se había casado de eso estaba seguro pero después…

Entonces, sin mas nada que decir, colocó la mano de Isabella en su brazo y, en silencio la acompañó de vuelta a Masen.

En aquella noche, Isabella se recostó al lado de la ventana de su cuarto, observando las sombras que la luz de la luna proyectaba en el muro del castillo. El cielo, muy negro, estaba cubierto de estrellas. Las miró, imaginando si cada estrella estaría allí sola o si ellas formaban familias, estando siempre unidas en armonía. La ponía feliz el pensar que así era. Tal vez ella misma, un día formase parte de una familia nuevamente. Si consiguiese aprender a contener la lengua y ser obediente y dócil como había prometido a su marido que sería. Pero, … y si no lo consiguiese? Hasta ese momento , al parecer, no lo había conseguido. Tal vez Lord Cullen ya estuviese pensando en anular su casamiento y mandarla de vuelta al convento. Sin embargo , el matrimonio ya había sido consumado. Él no podría actuar así.

Cinco de las mujeres que había conocido en el convento habían sido enviadas allí porque sus maridos insatisfechos habían encontrado algún motivo obscuro en su lazo matrimonial que los volvía ilegales y lograban anular el matrimonio .Era un ardid muy bien planeado por los maridos , pero tenía validez …

Isabella no quería volver al convento . Sabía muy bien que su vida allí había sido terrible y que le sería absolutamente imposible volver al convento después de haber experimentado el gusto de la libertad y … de otras cosas mas...

Debía haber escuchado a Sue cuando la criada le había hablado sobre lo que Lord Cullen pensaba de los vendedores ambulantes. Pero ella había actuado movida por el sentimiento de caridad …

Era muy perturbador descubrir que su marido era, como su tío le había advertido , un hombre de sentimientos no muy buenos.

No había pasado suficientes tragos amargos en su vida? No había posibilidad de algo de felicidad en su destino? Nunca? Siempre tendría que vivir bajo la sombra del dolor y de las palabras severas? Jamas alcanzaría paz de espíritu? Tal vez, cuando quedase embarazada, su marido ya no le prestaría mas atención …

Pero no era eso lo que quería, aún siendo la señora de ese castillo hacia tanpoco tiempo, sabía que no quería ser ignorada por su marido. Quería ser una verdadera esposa; y no sólo una buena reproductora. Mas allá de eso, si ella no le importase nada a Lord Cullen , él no habría ido a buscarla como lo había hecho para advertirle de los peligros que podría estar corriendo?

También estaba esa extraña e intensa mirada que había notado en él cuando le había jurado que no era su enemiga. Era como si él temiese creer… Con olo que su primer esposa había intentado hacer, no era de extrañarse que le fuese difícil creer nuevamente…

Tal vez sólo debiese ser paciente y esperar. Lo vio afuera, caminando por la muralla, parando de vez en cuando para intercambiar algunas palabras con los guardias .

Esos soldados estaban todos muy bien entrenados y nada había que discutir con ellos sobre sus deberes, por eso las conversaciones de Lord Cullen con ellos eran siempre muy breves.

Fue hasta la puerta y oyó. Intentaba oír si él ya estaba subiendo. Tendría su marido intención de permanecer conversando con sus guardias toda la noche, dejándola sola?

Él no parecía apreciar la compañía de ellos mas de lo que había apreciado la de ella esa tarde, pensó, amargada. No le había dicho ni una sola palabra después que regresaron a Masen, ni siquiera durante la cena. Y , mas tarde, había arrojado algunos pedazos de carne que sobraron a Cadmus, mirando, absorto, hacia el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

Isabella había estado callada también. La vida allí en el castillo era mas fácil de lo que había sido en el convento, se recordó. Después de todo, en el castillo había una comida deliciosa que Lud preparaba como nadie, y la falta de conversación sólo la dejaba un poco ansiosa.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. No podía ver mas nada allí.

Continuó pensando. Eran marido y mujer y eso no implicaba necesariamente que tuviesen que estar viéndose todo el tiempo . Había prometido ser una esposa buena y dedicada, y era eso lo que haría.

Pero, Lord Cullen, como su marido, no tenía ciertas obligaciones también? Estaría equivocada a; querer que él la respetase y, hasta, que tuviese afecto por ella ?

A pesar de sus pensamientos atrevidos, al oír los pasos firmes de su marido aproximándose a la puerta, corrió a meterse debajo de las mantas. Podía también oír el ruido de las patas de Cadmus, siguiéndolo. Empujó las mantas hasta el mentón y vio la perro entrar y comenzara olfatear todo el cuarto .

Qué ganaba con eso?, pensó. Si hubiese algún extraño allí ella ya estaría muerta.

— No hay nadie aquí mas allá de mí, señor. — declaró, intentando encontrar fuerzas para no temer al perro.

— Ya te dije que no muerde — Lord Cullen le aclaró sin volverse…

— No me sorprendería sy Cadmus me considerase una extraña…

Entonces, como para probar que ella estaba equivocada, el gran animal, apoyó la cabeza sobre la cama y la miró con un aire que mas se aproximaba a la devoción absoluta que a cualquier otra cosa.

Tal vez, ella fuese… apetitosa, pensó Isabella, sintiendo un frío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

— La apariencia de él puede ser mas feroz que su naturaleza — ella continuó encogiéndose mas — pero no tengo cómo asegurarme que él no tendrá una actitud agresiva repentinamente . Después de todo, lo conozco hace muy poco tiempo.

Edward se volvió lentamente para verla.

Isabella prosiguió, en el mismo tono casual:

— A veces puede ser difícil ajustarse a las nuevas personas…

— Tal vez — lo oyó contestar .

— Además de eso, se pueden cometer errores sin mala intención -— ella aprovechó para agregar, percibiendo que ganaba su atención.

Edward la miró por un largo momento. Finalmente , dijo:

- Hace muchos años, un vendedor ambulante apareció aquí y trajo una enfermedad terrible. Llegó enfermo y acabó por contagiar su mal a mucha gente. Inclusive Mi padre y yo caímos enfermos . Muchas otras personas acabaron contangiándose , en especial los viejos y las criaturas. Varias personas murieron , mi padre entre ellas.

Isabella abrió los ojos.

— Lo Siento mucho, mi señor. Yo no sabía… — se disculpó de nuevo. — No me habría irritado tanto cuando echaste a esa gente si hubiera sabido esa historia.

— Eses hombres son, la mayoría de las veces, deshonestos también, Isabella — él agregó, secando su cuerpo con una toalla que había tomado del armario, — No quiero que mis vasallos, guardias o protegidos sean engañados por ellos.

— Entiendo eso también, mi Lord . Y para decir la verdad, creo que ese vendedor no era muy honesto . Eran a la mujer y a la criatura a quienes yo quería ayudar.

— Lo sé. Podrías haberme explicado todo eso sin alterarme. Pero… no podía imaginarme que mi esposa se sintiese tan… contenta de compartir su alimento.

— Me Han enseñado que la dueña de un castillo debe ser caritativa, mi señor. En el futuro, sin embargo , preguntaré primero.

— Perfecto.

Edward comenzó a desvestirse, lo que aceleró, de inmediato, el corazón de Isabella. Pero, no quería distraerse.

— Señor, como mi marido, debo respetarlo y honrarlo y preguntaré siempre antes de hacer cualquier acto de caridad. Siento mucho si le causé algún problema, pero… yo… — Isabella respiró profundamente antes de completa la frase r: — …yo no quiero temerlo.

Edward la miró por largos segundos. Era como si algo dentro de él se estuviese modificando. Su expresión se suavizó, aunque muy poco, pero lo suficiente para alertarla que estaba siendo sincero al decir:

—Tampoco quiero que tengas miedo de mí.

Una extraña sensación de alivio y alegría la invadió. Una sensación muy parecida como la que la dominaba cuando estaba robando comida en el convento y casi era sorprendida … Osadía era el nombre de tal sensación. Y fue lo que la llevó a preguntar:

— Señor ; dime entonces ... es su costumbre estar siempre de mal humor?

Él levantó las cejas, pero no respondió. Isabella sintió, de inmediato, que podría haber estropeado todo nuevamente con su lengua suelta.

Quiso arreglar lo que había dicho con mas palabras que parecían venir a su boca antes que pudiese contenerlas:

— Tal vez se pone así sólo por las noches ,entonces? Si así fuera, podría ar bordar por las noches , aunque detestaba tal pasatiempo. También podría aprender a jugar ajedrez, aunque me parezca un juego cansador … Vi a la reverenda madre y una de las hermanas jugando cierta vez, mientras yo limpiaba el piso del cuarto. Ellas estaban allí, sentadas, mirando el tablero, y no hacían mas nada. Ah, también puedo permanecer callada si el señor así lo prefiere.

Edward una vez mas la miró con las cejas erguidas.

— Puedo asegurarle que consigo permanecer callada, si fuera necesario — ella prosiguió. — Sólo Dios sabe cuantos años tuve para entrenarme … Por lo tanto, podré soportar la tortura de los silencios con resignación si el señor me asegurar que no está ignorándome a propósito. Sabe, no me gusta ser ignorada…

Un cierto aire de diversión apareció en el rostro de él.

— Ya lo noté — comentó.

— Y, comparada con otras personas — Isabella seguía adelante mas aliviada — puedo no tener una naturaleza tranquila ,pero jamas fue mi intención llamar la atención sin motivo alguno. En el convento, hacía todo o que podía para que no me notasen, pero no tuve muy mucho éxito…

— Creo…

— Sólo Quiero que entienda que no quiero ser ignorada cuando haga algo que le desagrade. Puedo aprender de mis errores y me acuerdo muy bien del juramento que hice cuando aceptó casarse conmigo.

— Qué bien! — Edward se sentó en la cama y se sacó las botas, después se levantó y se quitó las ropa interior . Y cuando miró a Isabella hubo algo mas que ella notó que jamas olvidaría: como él la había poseído con pasión en el solar aquella mañana.

Isabella tragó en seco.

— Se no quiere conversar conmigo — murmuró — es obvio que no espero que se fuerce a hacerlo, mi Lord . Como le dije, puedo permanecer callada y …

Edward se acostó a su lado.

— Isabella, quédate callada — dijo en voz ronca y baja, tomándola en sus brazos y cubriéndole la boca con un beso ardiente.

Y, sin tener nada mas que agregar , Isabella correspondió al beso con pasión. Edward la acariciaba con la certeza de que no sería rechazado, profundizaba el beso cada vez mas. Y, con la misma delicadeza con que un músico sabe tocar su instrumento, empezó a acariciarla recorriendo los lugares que la dejarían mas vulnerable a la entrega.

Isabella, sin embargo , no era pasiva ni en la vida, ni en la cama. No podía resistir la urgencia de acariciar el cuerpo de su marido , de palpar cada cicatriz, y de sentirse maravillada ante cada gemido que conseguía extraer de su boca.

— Podemos hacer esto dos veces en el mismo día? — preguntó inocentemente , mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward se apartó un poco.

— Si vos quieres… — respondió.

Isabella mostró una sonrisa maravillosa. No necesitaba responder.

— Déjame prepararte— le oyó a él decir sin entender a que se refería .

— Cómo? — ella indagó, su corazón golpeando locamente.

— Así…- dijo él metiéndose debajo de las mantas.

Donde me escondo perdonnnn sory pero no tenia tiempo pero empezare a a actualizar problemas de estudio de trabajo todo se me junto si todavía al alguien


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Edward comenzó a acariciarle la planta de los pies con mucha suavidad provocando en Isabella sensaciones con las que jamas había soñado. Luego , siempre con toques muy suaves, pasó los dedos por su pierna y, al mismo tiempo le besó el cuello y los hombros levemente, casi con cuidado, como si estuviese besando los pétalos de una flor.

En seguida, y sin dejar de besarle la piel delicada del hombro, le acarició los senos por sobre el tejido de la camisola fina, causándole escalofríos en la espina dorsal. Con la respiración agitada, Isabella arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás, queriendo ser abrazada con la misma fuerza que ya había experimentado en los brazos de su marido.

Pero él continuó con las caricias, dejándola mas excitada todavía. Sus manos la tocaban en lugares donde nadie la había tocado y con tanta dulzura, que la hacía sentirse como una delicada pieza de fino cristal.

— Ámame, mi Lord — pidió en un susurro. — Por favor…

Edward dejó de acariciarla, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, temiendo que se hubiese enojado con su pedido.

— Qué pasa? — se apresuró a preguntar. — Hice algo mal ?

— Vos ? — La voz de él era tan baja que Isabella apenas podía oírlo. Y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. — Vos no hiciste nada…

Pero … debería haberlo hecho? Hay algo que quiere que yo haga? —

Ella parecía mas ansiosa y mas tímida y a su vez mas segura de que debería haber algo mas que ella podría hacer para agradarlo. Quería participar mas, saber qué hacer en momentos tan íntimos como los que estaban viviendo.

Y, determinada a mostrar que podía aprender levantó las manos y lo tocó, con la misma ligereza, la misma delicadeza que Edward había profesado a su cuerpo. -

Él sólo cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Isabella le sujetó los hombros y levantó el cuerpo, para poder dirigirse a sus labios en un beso suave y sensual al mismo tiempo, sus dedos se metían por entre los cabellos de él, erizado por el delirio de la pasión.

Edward no logró esperar. La Poseyó con un deseo intenso y frenético que jamas había sentido por ninguna mujer , ni siquiera por Tania. Y semejante pasión lo puso rígido, demandante , casi agresivo en el acto amatorio . Isabella, sin embargo , no protestó.

Él era su marido y tenía derecho de amarla como quisiese.

Instantes después, cuando él, ya exhausto dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Isabella, notó que ella estaba demasiado quieta , lo que no era típico de ella . Se levantó apoyándose en sus codos ,y mirándola, le preguntó.

Qué pasa? — preguntó, casi sin aliento .

— Fue… un tanto doloroso, mi señor.

Edward se apartó mas, acostándose de su lado.

— Por qué no me dijiste? — indagó seriamente preocupado.

— Porque el señor es mi marido.

— Pero no quiero lastimarte.

— Pero si queremos tener un hijo…

— Yo podría haber esperado un día mas hasta que se pasasen los dolores . Tal vez hasta, mas.

— Mi Lord Tal vez , pero yo no. Quiero darle un hijo, señor.

—Entonces… esto es nada mas que un deber para ser cumplido?

A Isabella le gustaría de conocerlo mejor para poder decirle las palabras adecuadas.

— Quiere una respuesta honesta, mi señor, o la que una dama daría?

Él, la miró profundamente por algunos segundos antes de responder:

— Quiero que seas franca.

—Entonces, confieso que, con satisfacción, soportaría el sufrimiento que acabo de tener, aunque no fuese para tener un hijo…

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en los labios de él y tal expresión de alegría la dejó contenta también.

— Ven — dijo Edward, extendiendo el brazo para que Isabella se anidase contra su pecho. Ahora, ya no daba una orden, sino un pedido. Y un pedido que ella estaba satisfecha de poder atender.

Edward sintió sus dedos ser lamidos.

— Cadmus! — reprendió, con una voz adormecida, volviéndose hacia arriba y metiendo las manos bajo las mantas.

— No… Soy yo, mi señor… — Edward abrió los ojos para, ver Isabella a al lado da cama, ya usando el vestido de lana oscura con el que había llegado al castillo.

Sus bellos cabellos estaban cubiertos por un pañuelo que estaba atado en el mentón.

Aún así, pensó él, ella era linda.

— Vos me lamiste ? — se extrañó, aún creyendo que su esposa sería capaz de hacer algo tan … diferente y ... excitante .

— No. Yo besé su mano. — Había una sonrisa pura y un temblor en los labios de ella.

Edward pasó la mano por su nuca y la atrajo para darle un beso ardiente.

— Vuelve a la cama — dijo en seguida.

Ella, sin embargo , se apartó.

— Pero ya está por amanecer , mi señor!

Él miró la ventana, percibiendo, contrariado, que ella había tenía razón.

— Desperté hace poco — Isabella explicó.

Él levantó las cejas, sin entender la explicación:

— En verdad, desperté antes del a madrugada terminar y … bien , como el señor me observó mientras yo dormía anoche, creí que hoy podría observarlo to … Sabe que parece ser muy mas joven cuando está adormecido?

Mas joven y mas vulnerable, Edward pensó con amargura. Pero Isabella era diferente de Tania y , como él mismo había dicho la noche anterior, ella nada había hecho para despertar sus sospechas: Pero, Tania tampoco le había dado indicios . No hasta que sintió esa fina tira de cuero apretándole la garganta mas y mas…

— Dije algo malo? — ella se preocupó, notando su expresión seria y pensativa. — Yo no quise decir que hay algo de malo en el modo como en que el señor duerme y muy mucho menos recordarle que no tiene tan buena apariencia…

Tales palabras lo hicieron sonreír.

— Está dolorida todavía? — quiso saber.

— No mucho.

De repente, una oleada de deseo le pasó por el cuerpo, poderosa y primitiva. Pero, como había prometido la noche anterior, sería paciente. Quería mucho que el cuerpo de Isabella se acostumbrase al suyo.

Se Levantó, iniciando su higiene matinal, mientras, ella lo seguía con la mirada.

— Sue me dijo que el señor no tiene un valet — ella comentó, viéndolo vestirse.

Edward asintió. Isabella se sentó en la cama, las manos puestas en su falda , los ojos siguiendo cada movimiento que él hacía.

— Creo que su vida debe ser muy activa, con tantas cosas que hacer en el castillo y en la villa, teniendo que cuidar de todo solo… — siguió hablando , ya que, de ninguna manera conseguía permanecer callada. — Imagino que alguien tan poderoso como el señor debería tener auxiliares para cuidar de sus propiedades. No los tiene para ayudarlo con sus otras tierras?

— No tengo otras tierras ni otras propiedades.

— No?

— No.

— Pero mi tío dijo que… — Isabella se interrumpió, pensativa. En verdad, su tío no había dicho nada específicamente, apenas le había hecho creer en la riqueza inmensa de su futuro marido…

Edward terminaba de ponerse la túnica. Esperaba que Isabella no le preguntase sobre su dinero.

— Bien, una propiedad grande es mucho mejor que varias pequeñas. — la oyó observar, como si fuese una perita en el tema , y sonrió levemente. Ella proseguía: — Sería terrible si tuviéramos que estar viajando todo el tiempo , de una propiedad a la otra. Cuál es la extensión de su propiedad, mi señor?

— Lo suficientemente grande . — Mayor que la de Newton, por lo menos, pensó él satisfecho.

— Sabe, no quiero ser intrometida.

Edward no dijo nada, ajustando el cinto de la espada.

— Va a salir a caballo hoy, mi señor?

Él volvió a asentir.

— Acostumbra a patrullar la propiedad porque teme problemas mayores? Está a la espera de algún ataque? Porque debo decir que dudo que alguien intente atacarlo.

Él volvió a sonreír y esa vez respondió:

— Pero podrían intentarlo , si hallasen que tienen alguna posibilidad.

Isabella se levantó y , caminando lentamente, fue en su dirección. Edward continuó hablando , súbitamente receloso de que si no lo hiciese, la belleza que ella irradiaba pudiese dejarlo a su merced.

— También buscamos ladrones de caza y ladrones comunes. Verificamos el estado de los caminos y de los bosques, así como el de los puentes. Son muchas cosas que deben estar en orden.

— Si algún hombre intentase atacarlo, o a su castillo, sería un gran tonto — Isabella murmuró, tocándole el pecho con manos suaves.

Buscando mantener el control, él las tomó y las apartó advirtiendo:

— Pare, o no respondo de…

Con una sonrisa mezcla de ternura y timidez, Isabella bajó la cabeza y pasó los brazos por la cintura de su marido, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

— Es una pena… — susurró. — Quiero tanto tener un hijo suyo, mi señor!

— Quieres un hijo, o un hijo mío?

Ella levantó los ojos para verlo. Sonreía sinceramente.

— Suyo, mi Lord Cullen. Suyo!

Edward bajó la cabeza la besó, incapaz de controlarse por mas tiempo. La Abrazaba con fuerza, queriendo olvidar los recuerdos amargas de su pasado y la sospecha terrible que siempre lo acechaba después de la muerte de su primer esposa. Quería poder enterrar lo que había pasado, renacer, ser capaz de amar de nuevo y , en especial, de confiar. Tal vez un día…

Cadmus lloriqueaba junto a la puerta y Edward tuvo de interrumpir el beso renuentemente.

— Creo que él quiere salir — ella concluyó. — Creo que yo también. Tengo hambre. Y preciso mantener mis fuerzas… — agregó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lord Cullen fue hasta la puerta y dejó al perro salir, después esperó que Isabella tomase su brazo para, juntos, ir hasta la capilla a la misa matinal.

— Puedo ir con señor en su ronda de hoy? -— ella preguntó, cuando ya estaban en el corredor.

Edward se detuvo y la miró, sin entender aquel pedido. Pero los ojos de ella brillaban, inocentes y dulces, desarmándolo, mientras decía:

— Cadmus no es el único que ha estado dentro de casa por mucho tiempo, mi señor. El viaje hasta aquí fue la primer oportunidad que tuve, en trece años dentro de los muros del convento de salir y ver el mundo. Y anoche fue la primer posibilidad de libertad que pude disfrutar. Me Gustaría tanto conocer su propiedad, si fuera posible… El día promete ser muy bueno y creo que no estoy tan dolorida como para no poder cabalgar…

Él pensaba. Por qué no? Por qué no dejar que Isabella lo acompañase. Pero, si permitiese tal cosa, que tipo de precedentes estaría estableciendo?

— Me acuerdo que prometiste no pedir nada… — intentó negociar.

— Oh… — Isabella bajó los ojos humildemente — lo olvidé una vez mas… Lo Siento mucho, mi señor.

Continuaron caminando. Lo que ella había pedido era casi nada y no costaba tan poco ! Edward consideraba. No era necesario dejarla así de triste. Pero allá de eso, los moradores de su propiedad, sus vasallos mas distantes deberían conocerla, como los habitantes de la villa ya habían hecho. Ellos tenían que conocer a su valiosa, atrevida y bella esposa.

Sintió orgullo nuevamente, como cuando había visto la expresión de sorpresa de Newton ante Isabella.

— Puedes venir conmigo — concordó finalmente viendo que ella volvía a levantar la cabeza.

Pero, su expresión no era de contenta.

— Tal vez fuese mejor para mí permanecer aquí.

— Pero yo dijo que puedes venir conmigo.

— Y eso es una orden, mi señor?

Confuso, Edward meneó la cabeza.

— No… Yo… a mi me gustaría que me acompañases.

Isabella volvió a bajar la cabeza, se pasó la mano por el rostro… Estaría disimulando la presencia de lágrimas?

Edward volvió a interrumpir sus pasos, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola. Pero ella mantenía el rostro bajo.

— Si yo lo avergüenzo señor, estaré feliz de permanecer en el castillo — insistió.

Avergonzarlo… Y cómo podría pasar eso ?, Edward se preguntó. Siendo la mas bella y apasionada esposa que se podría esperar encontrar?

— No, no me avergüenzas, Isabella.

Pero, ella continuaba mirando el suelo. O tal vez fuesen sus ropas. Debía ser eso! Ella tenía vergüenza de las ropa que usaba! Iría a comprarle ropa nuevas con un poco de dinero de la dote.

— Isabella, no me avergüenzo de vos— repitió, queriendo verla mas animada.

Ella levantó los ojos, los espléndidos ojos que brillaban de in modo increíble y que lo conquistaban mas y mas a cada momento. Había esperanza y vida en ellos.

— No se avergüenza de mí? — indagó ella en voz extremamente suave.

— Pero claro que no!

—Entonces… estaré muy feliz de acompañarlo en la ronda por la propiedad. Espero que disponga de una yegua mansa, y no pretenda cabalgar con mucha prisa. Debe acordarse , mi señor, que aunque no mucho, todavía estoy un poco dolorida…

— Estoy contenta por ver que tiene un bosque tan grande, mi Lord ! — Isabella comentó, cabalgando al lado de su marido en una yegua excepcionalmente mansa.

La temperatura estaba un tanto baja, pero, encima de ellos, el cielo estaba magnífico, de un azul profundamente intenso. No había nieve cubriendo el terreno y, al sol, hasta podrían imaginarse que estaban en primavera.

— Sabe, cuando mi tío y yo nos aproximábamos al castillo, viniendo por el lado oeste, debo confesar que mi impresión fue de que estábamos en un terreno muy árido.

Por el contrario, como podía ver ahora, hacia el sur y el leste había vegetación de tipos y tamaños. Y, como había dicho, el día estaba maravilloso para cabalgar. Isabella estaba feliz como nunca, andando al lado de su marido, los soldados venían un poco mas atrás con los cazadores y los sirvientes. No había nadie observándolos.

En Donallow, era siempre el blanco de las atenciones. No era que no estuviese acostumbrada a eso, eso era bastante común en el convento pero el motivo por el cual llamaba la atención allá era a causa de sus errores. Las muchachas y las mujeres que estaban allá siempre la veían como un foco de problemas o la miraban sólo porque sentían pena por ella al ver como era castigada.

Ya en Donallow, continuaba llamando la atención de todos, Isabella notaba, que, al sorprender mirándola , las personas bajaban la cabeza y se ruborizaban, y muchas veces desviaban la mirada , como si fuesen ellos los pecadores. Todos, menos Sue. Ella siempre miraba a Isabella con franqueza, lo que le agradaba. Y eso iba contra los principios básicos de una dama, que Lady Esme le había enseñado.

Pensando en de Lady Esme, Isabella se dio cuenta que jamas había notado en aquella mujer el menor rasgo de felicidad. Pero, una de las últimas muchachas en entrar al convento, le había contado que ella estaba casada. Eso no había parecido ser posible, ya que era una mujer tan austera, y Isabella se preguntaba qué tipo de hombre podría haber conseguido conquistar el corazón de su antigua madre adoptiva. Un hombre tan severo como Lord Cullen, tal vez…

Ella levantó los ojos para verlo, altivo y elegante a su lado t se sintió , de repente, muy parecida a Lady Esme, deseando que esa mujer fuese feliz en su casamiento.

Un conejo apareció corriendo, delante de ellos , después se detuvo, en medio del camino, mirando, asustado y curioso, como si no pudiese creer que alguien se atrevía a perturbar su paz en aquel lugar. En seguida, él se metió dentro de un matorral. Isabella se rió y Cadmus salió corriendo en su persecución.

— Espero que no lo alcance — deseó ella. — Sería una pena ver un bichito tan gracioso terminar sus días en los dientes de un perro…

— Está en la naturaleza canina perseguir conejos — respondió Edward, seriamente .

— Ah, pero yo quería que este escapase a tal destino! Cadmus será tan veloz como para atraparlo?

— Él es un buen cazador…

— Y mi Lord también, no? Pero no trajo sus halcones…

— Hoy no es día de caza.

— Para nosotros, no. Pero, para Cadmus…

— Para Cadmus, si.

Continuaron en silencio y , conforme seguían, Isabella notó cuan libre y feliz se sentía. Cuánto le gustaría que la reverenda madre la visee. Era como si su alegría actual pudiese compensar todos los años de sufrimiento por los que había pasado.

Pero, la conversación que acababa de tener con su marido la había hecho pensar en comida y eso la llevaba a pensar en las muchachas que habían quedado en el convento. Con suerte, una de ellas podría ser lo suficientemente osada como para continuar robando comida para las menores…

Fue entonces que Isabella tuvo una idea. Y , cuanto mas pensaba en ella, mas animada se sentía. Si su marido se mostrase abierto a su propuesta, escribiría al obispo que cuidaba del convento, contándole en detalle, sobre las privaciones que las muchachas sufrían a pesar del dinero enviado por sus familias para su sustento y bienestar, con certeza, el obispo tendría que prestar atención a lo que la esposa de un noble decía.

Debía haber pensado en eso antes, concluyó Isabella, y no colocar sus intereses egoístas por encima de los demás.

— Te Estás sintiendo bien? — Edward indagó y ella se volvió a él, sonriendo.

— Si… No… Bien mi señor, en verdad, yo estaba pensando…

-Y pensando profundamente.

— Es verdad. Podríamos parar por algunos momentos? Creo que un poco de tiempo lejos de la silla de montar me haría bien . Y, si hubiera algún riacho aquí cerca, un trago de agua sería bienvenido también.

Edward asintió y levantó la mano derecha. La tropa que los seguía atrás se detuvo . Él desmontó y vino a ayudar a Isabella, tomándola por la cintura y facilitándole el acto de desmontar.

Un calor repentino pasó por el cuerpo de ella, al sentirse tan próxima a su marido. Y , levantando los ojos para encontrar los de él, notó, para su alivio, que no era la única víctima de tal sensación.

En aquel momento, Cadmus apareció, venía desde adentro del bosque, con la boca abierta, la lengua colgando , pero sin ninguna señal de haber atrapado el conejo.

— Él se escapó — Isabella murmuró satisfecha. — Qué inteligente!

— El conejo?

— Si, mi señor. El conejo.

Edward meneó la cabeza y después se volvió a los hombres, que aguardaban sus ordenes.

— Quédense aquí — dijo , sujetando la mano enguantada de Isabella, se volvió hacía el perro, dándole la misma orden: — Quédate!

Sintiéndose ruborizar, Isabella miró sobre su hombro, hacia los soldados que relajaban la postura junto a sus caballos.

— Mi Dios, qué pensarán ellos que vamos a hacer? — murmuró ella.

— Ellos te han oído pedir agua.

— Espero que si . Bien, mas tal vez yo debería estar encantada si ellos se imaginasen que mi Lord no consigue estar lejos de mí ni siquiera por medio día.

Edward volvió a sonreír, apretándole mas la mano mientras seguían por el bosque.

Tal vez él estuviese pensando en hacer algo mas allá de beber agua, y la visión de una cabaña abandonada a algunos metros de distancia hizo que eso pareciese una posibilidad para Isabella. Hasta que él se detuvo junto a una pequeña corriente, diciendo :

— Bebe.

Ella se arrodilló al margen y , con las manos ahuecadas , bebió el agua límpida y fresca. Se volvió, entonces, notando que Lord Cullen la miraba con intensidad . Sintió deseo en aquella mirada.

— No… tiene sed , mi Lord ? — indagó, sumisamente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Ni hambre?

Una sonrisa lenta apareció en sus labios.

— Yo también— Isabella susurró levantándose. -

Un brillo intenso surgió en los ojos de Edward. Podría ser que nunca mas tuviese un momento tan oportuno como este , pensó.

— Sabe, mi Lord , las muchachas que quedaron en el convento… deben estar hambrientas — Isabella comentó, dejándolo sorprendido con el cambio de tema . — Cree, señor, que yo podría escribir al obispo y contarle todo el sufrimiento que ellas pasan allá? Estoy segura de que la reverenda madre recibe un buen dinero para cuidar de las muchachas, pero se queda con la mayor parte del dinero.

Respiró profundamente y continuó:

— Desgraciadamente, hay muy pocos visitantes y las muchachas tienen prohibido escribir a sus familias, aunque hay muy pocas de ellas que sepan hacerlo. Y ahora que yo estoy libre, gracias al señor, creo que sería muy egoísmo de mi parte si no hiciese nada por ayudar a mis antiguas colegas de infortunio. Creo que debo ayudarlas. Pueden no tienen la misma suerte que yo tuve, la suerte de casarme con un hombre como mi Lord , y … — Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su marido, Isabella se interrumpió.

— Este es otro pedido? — preguntó él, levantando las cejas.

— No estoy pidiendo nada para mí, señor, sino para las muchachas. Me avergonzaría si las olvidase.

— Entonces, escribe al obispo.

— Oh, gracias, mi señor! — Isabella se aproximó, exultante, y lo abrazó. — Es tan generoso!

— Tal vez no ganes nada…

Ella levantó los ojos, y una sonrisa asomó en los labios.

— Pero voy a intentarlo igual . Por lo menos la reverenda madre sabrá que no pretendo guardar silencio sobre lo que pasa allá adentro.

Edward levantó las cejas.

— Guardar silencio? Vos? — comentó.

— Hablo demasiado para su gusto, no es verdad , mi señor? Pero me puedo callar, si eso le agrada.

— No, eso no me va a agradar. Háblame sobre la reverenda madre.

Una expresión de repulsa apareció en el rostro de Isabella.

— Yo prefiero no hacerlo, señor — dijo, humildemente.

— Entonces, Háblame sobre as muchachas.

— No hay mucho que decir. No teníamos muchas oportunidades para conversar, por lo tanto, cuando digo que puedo permanecer callada, créame, mi señor. Pasábamos semanas sin hablar. Y no podíamos conversar cuando estábamos en nuestras celdas, tampoco podíamos hablar cuando estábamos trabajando, ni cuando había misa, y mucho menos en la mesa, durante las comidas. — Isabella volvió a caminar y Edward la imitó, siguiendola de cerca.

— Fue muy difícil para mí. Y esa es una de l as razones por la cual fui castigada. Sabe, yo intentaba susurrar, pero siempre me oían… Creo que fui mucho mejor robando comida…

— Y cómo eras castigada?

Ella tragó en seco antes de responder:

— Me azotaban , ya habrá podido notar las cicatrices en mi espalda . También me obligaban a hacer vigilias frecuentes y a fregar el suelo, porque sabían que yo detestaba hacerlo. Ya Sabe usar agua fría arrodillarme en el piso de piedra … Había días en que yo creía que mis rodillas jamas pararían de dolerme.

— Continua.

— No hay nada mas que decir. No sobre ese lugar terrible. Pero gustaría hablar sobre otras cosas.

— Muy bien. Como quieras.

— No tenemos que volver? Los soldados están esperando…

— Déjalos esperar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Lord Cullen caminó hasta un tronco caído y se sentó. Entonces hizo una señal a Isabella para que hiciese lo mismo, a su lado. Ella se sentía libre para pensar, para hablar y para actuar. Y , con tal libertad, le contó a su marido sobre sus padres y sobre sus muertes prematuras, sobre los años en que fue llevada de casa en casa de parientes y conocidos, sobre el período breve, sin embargo feliz, en que permaneció viviendo en la casa de Lady Esme DuMonde.

— Sabe, ella era muy mucho parecida al señor. Excepto, es claro, por el hecho de ser mujer. Era muy severa y creía que la disciplina era la respuesta para todo en la vida.

— Disciplina?

— Si. Y sé que el señor insiste para que una disciplina sea seguida, también. Sus hombres están muy bien entrenados, con certeza mucho mejores que los de mi tío. Sabe, en las dos veces en que paramos en hosterías en nuestro camino hasta Donallow, ellos salían, jugaban y bebían, hasta caerse. A Mi tío hasta le costaba gran trabajo intentar reunirlos nuevamente. Si no hubiese estado con tanto miedo de lo que me guardaba, creo que hasta me habría divertido.

— Crees que soy rígido?

— No puede negarlo, señor… pero … estoy comenzando a notar que no es así todo el tiempo . Por ejemplo cuando estamos a solas como ahora.

Isabella le tocaba el brazo y lo miraba con un afecto que crecía a cada instante.

— Iba a besarme antes, señor?

Edward sonrió levemente. Se Levantó, entonces, y le ofreció la mano derecha a Isabella.

— Creo que los hombres ya esperaron demasiado — dijo.

Ella aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida, no sin cierto pesar. Pero se levantó, Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con tanta pasión que la dejó sin aire.

— Todavía estás dolorida ... — susurró junto a los labios de ella, deslizándolos por el cuello que Isabella ofrecía.

— Mas ya me siento mejor… — observó ella cerrando los ojos. — Los hombres no pueden esperar un poco mas?

— No. — Edward se apartó, dejándola profundamente decepcionada. Pero sus ojos brillaban y había una expresión alegre y maliciosa en su rostro. — Me parece que vos estás preparada…

— Y cómo no iba a estarlo, señor? Si me besa de esa forma… Cómo es posible imaginarse que yo podría estar calma y no querer mas? Sabe una cosa? Creo que es un Don Juan , mi señor. Un bello y tentador Don Juan .

Don Juan era la palabra mas leve que ella había podido encontrar, ya que esa mirada y esa sonrisa que Edward traía en el rostro eran nada mas que la imagen misma de la mas escandalosa seducción.

— Cuando no estés dolorida, vas a ver que tipo de Don Juan puedo ser — él prometió, dejándola con las piernas temblorosas de sólo imaginar.

— Tal vez… esta noche, mi señor?

— Cuando estés lista.

— Bien, tal vez no tengamos que esperar hasta la noche … — sugirió Isabella ansiosa.

— Y eso que vos no ibas pedir nada mas … –Edward sonrió nuevamente y la tomó en sus brazos. Los hombres tendrían de esperar un poco mas…

— No puede ser verdad! — Mike Newton murmuró para sí mismo, algunos días mas tarde, al mirar a la mujer.

Tomó una pequeña piedra que se había soltado de la pared y la lanzó, con rabia, en dirección al lugar donde, un día, había habido una chimenea.

— Cómo puede ser que a ella le guste ese cretino?

Sue se encogió de hombros.

— Qué se yo? Lo que sé por seguro es que ella está se enamorando de él, a pesar de lo que vos puedas pensar. Y él también, está se enamorando de ella, si es lo que quieres saber.

— Estás segura?

— Bien, yo tengo ojos. Y me parece bastante evidente. Los vengo observado de cerca desde que ella llegó y puedo afirmar que él está diferente. Casi gentil.

Mike torció los labios con desagrado.

— Edward, gentil… eso hasta yo pagaría por verlo.

— Dudas de lo que estoy diciendo?

— No. Creo en tu palabra.

— Y ella está hecha una tonta creyendo que encontró el gran amor de su vida. Siento mi estomago retorcerse con sólo mirarlos.

— Ella no tiene idea de que vos la estás engañando?

— No soy ninguna estúpida . Claro que no!

— Y no se imagina quien sos … o mejor dicho … quién fue tu familia?

— El conde pensó que todos estábamos muertos cuando robó nuestras tierras y llamó al rey para dar a De Masen el título que perteneció a mi padre.

— Tu padre era un traidor.

— Si, pero mi madre, no! Ni yo! No había motivos hacía el rey nos sacara nuestro sustento!

— El motivo, por lo que sé, Sue, fue la ley . La fortuna de cualquier traidor es propiedad del rey. Confieso haberme sorprendido con tu osadía al volver.

— No me venga con ese cuento sobre la ley , sir Mike! Conozco la ley mucho mejor que usted ! Y por qué no iba a volver? Tengo mucho mas derecho de estar aquí que Edward De Masen y haré justicia con mis propias manos!

— Ten cuidado cuando hablas conmigo, mujer! Yo podría matarte ahora mismo y no habría consecuencia alguna, mucho menos remordimiento de mi parte! Tu cuerpo sería encontrado en un bosque y todos culparían a ladrones o gitanos por tu muerte. Yo jamas sería sospechado.

Sue sonrió irónicamente .

— Podría matarme, si, pero perdería su espía en Donallow. Todos allá adentro respetan a Lord Cullen como si él fuese un Dios y lo temen demasiado.

—Entonces, dime, Sue, por qué no lo matas?

— Para qué? Para ser ahorcada? Odio ese hombre y a toda su familia, pero pienso mucho mas en mi propia vida.

— Y si descubriese que eres una espía ? Estás segura de que él no desconfía de nada?

— Absolutamente.

— Sabe muy bien que jamas conseguirá tu propiedad de vuelta, aunque él esté muerto, lo sabes?

— Si, lo sé. Pero , mientras tanto, sólo ayudaré al enemigo de ese infeliz a destruirlo y ganaré un buen dinero con eso.

— Es verdad. — Mike sacó de un armario cercano una pequeña saca con monedas de plata. — Con todo lo que te pago, podrías ir a Londres y vivir como una reina.

— Pero no saldré de aquí hasta ver a Lord Cullen muerto! — Sue tomó el dinero que él le arrojó.

— Aún así, creo que está corriendo un gran riesgo.

— Valdrá la pena. Como dijo usted , podré ir a Londres y vivir como una reina cuando él morir.

— Y eso será en breve, lo prometo. Los planes ya están en acción. Muchas cosas pueden pasar, cuando un hombre está viajando lejos de su casa…

— Si, lo sé.

Newton dio dos pasos rápidos y sujetó a Sue por el cuello, en un movimiento abrupto.

— Es mejor que mantengas tu boca enorme cerrada, oíste bien? — amenazó.

— Así lo haré — ella respondió, casi sin aire.

— Perfecto. Haz eso. Ahora vete pronto de aquí antes que tu ausencia sea notada.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que Edward traía en los labios desapareció cuando cruzó los portones de su castillo y uno de los guardias le vino a entregar un mensaje que estaba lacrado con el sello del conde de Chesney. Le dijo al mensajero que seguía a uno de sus soldados:

— Dígale que estaré honrado de atender su llamado. El joven, pareciendo tenso, se inclinó en una reverencia.

— Cómo quiera señor!

— Quédese esta noche en el castillo y siga camino mañana temprano.

— Gracias, señor!

Edward se levantó y fue hasta la ventana a mirar, las murallas de su castillo. Finalmente, el conde, su Lord mayor, le pedía que estuviese presente en el Consejo de Nobles. Edward había vivido en su castillo durante toda la vida y el conde jamas lo había llamado, ni a su padre, para participar de tal honra.

Y, recibiendo invitación después de su casamiento, la razón le parecía obvia: estaba, ahora casado con la sobrina de Lord Vulturi, un antiguo amigo y gran aliado del conde.

A Newton no le gustaría saber de ese hecho. Él había usufructuado de la amistad do conde durante años, hasta había llegado a influenciarlo en ciertas ocasiones, pero, ahora, al parecer, tal influencia se había debilitado bastante. Era una razón mas para Edward estuviese contento de haber desposado a Isabella.

A pesar de lo que había pensado al casarse con ella, la alianza con Vulturi no era el motivo mas importante para sentirse bien ahora. Su motivo tenía un nombre: Isabella. Adoraba estar en su compañía, en especial cuando estaban a solas, y no necesariamente en la cama. Tenerla cerca ya era un gran placer y oírla hablar, ver sus ojos vibrantes y puros, era mas de lo que podría desear de la vida.

Sabía que podía hacerla feliz y que podía ser feliz con ella, lo que era impresionante, pues se había casado con una mujer espléndida, osada, inteligente, y bella…

Se sentía un hombre completo nuevamente, no mas un monstruo de voz tenebrosa que asustaba a todos.

Isabella estaba en la cocina, en aquel momento, discutiendo el menú de la semana con Lud. Aunque le gustase la comida de allí y hasta estuviese engordando un poco, lo que era absolutamente necesario dado el estado de delgadez con que había llegado a Donallow, Isabella era una mujer frugal y no quería desperdiciar alimentos, lo que también alegraba a Edward de sobremanera.

Sin embargo , había gastado mucho en ella en los últimos días.

Le había Comprado ropa, usando una cantidad de dinero que no podía gastar. Pero , no se arrepentía, pues ella había quedado tan agradecida como en aquella mañana en que le había permitido que se quedase mas tiempo en la cama. Hasta la gratitud que Isabella demostraba era extremamente agradable.

El castillo del conde quedaba en el centro de una gran ciudad, pensó Edward, al dejar el solar. Tal vez pudiese comprar un bello vestido para Isabella, verde o rojo, para que combinen con sus ojos…

Tal vez compraría un arpa, también, para dársela a ella…

Pero no precisaba ir a Chesney para eso. Estaba Jóhannes en la villa, pero entonces no sería una sorpresa…

Le Gustaba mucho sorprenderla, verla mostrar esa sonrisa feliz, ver sus ojos iluminarse . Si, definitivamente, iba a comprarle un arpa y un bello vestido.

Cuando entró en el hall vio que Isabella estaba junto a la chimenea, sentada en un banco, y que el mensajero estaba a su lado. De repente, un pensamiento le cruzó su mente con la velocidad de un rayo: el mensajero era joven, tal vez tuviese la edad de ella… Y era un muchacho guapo , tal vez, hasta, un tanto parecido a Newton.

Lo peor de todo era que Isabella estaba riendo de algo que él había dicho. Y, con pasos largos, Edward se colocó delante de ellos en una fracción de segundo.

El mensajero se levantó de inmediato, asustado y pálido.

Isabella miró a su marido interrogativa, y frunció las cejas.

— Si, mi señor? — indagó inocentemente.

— Ven conmigo.

— Seguro. — Ella estaba calma. — Con permiso, Douglas.

Edward volvió al solar sin mirar atrás. Allí, esperó algunos segundos a Isabella, que lo seguía, pero que no había podido acompañar la velocidad de sus pasos.

— Si, mi señor? Qué pasa? — preguntó ella cuando entró un tanto cansada.

— Fui invitado a ir al castillo del conde de Chesney, para formar parte de su consejo.

Isabella abrió los ojos.

— Y eso es malo ?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— Es bueno ,entonces? Oh! — Isabella se dejó sentar en una silla cercana, aliviada. — Imaginé que pasaba algo terrible! Pues, el señor actuó como si fuese… Me asustó demasiado!

Edward no quería asustarla, Al mensajero, si, pero no a ella.

— Algo mas? — Isabella indagó, mirándolo. — Hay algo mas… Yo… no debo ir con el señor, o debo?

— No.

— Y te vas a ir por mucho tiempo?

— Algunos días.

— No me gusta pensar que estará ausente, mi señor. Pero debo confesar que me siento un tanto aliviada. Sabe, todavía no estoy acostumbrada a los deberes de la esposa de un noble…

Edward fue hasta la ventana y miró el cielo.

— Pero parecía que te estaba gustando mucho hace algunos minutos….

Y , para su sorpresa total, ella rió y confesó:

— Es verdad!

Él se volvió, muy serio, y la risa desapareció del rostro de Isabella.

— Mi señor qué hice de malo? — preguntó ella, levantándose y yendo en su dirección. — Apenas hablé con el mensajero del conde y admito que, después del convento, donde era tratada casi como un animal, pasé a apreciar la atención de las personas, pero eso no significa que me sienta cómoda así… Si el conde no es su enemigo, qué hay de malo en ser gentil con su emisario?

Edward apretó los dientes y le dio la espalda, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Isabella, sin embargo le tocó los hombros y lo forzó a mirarla — hable conmigo, señor… Qué hice de malo?

— No me gustó el modo en que él te miró.

— De un modo ...como si … — ella comenzó a repetir, pero se detuvo, obviamente atónita, sacando las manos que lo tocaban. — Él estaba sólo estaba siendo educado.

— SE Estaban riendo juntos.

— Él me dijo que sentía que el señor era intimidante y yo le dije que pensaba de la misma forma, entonces yo me reí y él acabó por relajarse y se rió también. Es un deber de la señora de un castillo hacer que sus huéspedes estén cómodos. No lo veo mal , ni lo que yo hice o dije, ni el hecho de de haberme reído.

Él no dijo nada y , después de algunos momentos durante los cuales sus miradas se cruzaron, Isabella comenzó a entender.

— Señor… no puede… no puede estar celoso!

Edward dio algunos pasos en dirección a la puerta. No le explicaría a ella. No había tenía obligación de hacerlo. Era su marido y ella debía entender que…

Pero Isabella corrió delante suyo y se colocó entre él y la pesada puerta.

— Está celoso a causa de ese muchacho? — preguntó, pareciendo incrédula.

— Sal de mi camino.

— No, hasta me diga la verdad!-

Edward, sin embargo , no dijo nada.

-Es verdad… — Ella parecía estar perpleja. — Mi Dios, no puedo creerlo ! Esto es… es ridículo!

— Vos sos mi esposa!

— Si, lo soy, pero… una esposa que no es linda…

— Deja de ser modesta!

— No estoy siendo modesta, Como tampoco soy vanidosa. Qué me va a decir en seguida? Que Cadmus también es bello? O es sólo porque no soy lo que debería ser : fría y distante ? Si es eso lo que espera de mí mi señor, intentaré obedecer, pero no es, con certeza, el modo en que fui educada para proceder como una dama . Aparte de eso , no me siento feliz de ver que el señor me considera una persona superficial para tomar los votos del matrimonio de manera tan irresponsable! Por lo tanto, si fue ese el motivo por el que procedió, de modo tan grosero en el hall, creo que me debe disculpas!

— Disculpas? — Edward gruñó.

— Señor, quiero que me oiga y marque bien las palabras que voy a decirle : yo jamas seré motivo de deshonra para mi Lord ! Hice mis votos de fidelidad ante Dios y seré su esposa fiel y compañera hasta la muerte!

Él asintió. Creía que Isabella era del tipo de persona que toma los votos en serio .La Miraba, viendo su determinación, defendiendo su honra con tanta altivez, y supo que la vida sin Isabella sería vacía, sin gracia y sin importancia.

— Soy una mujer honrada, aunque no sea bonita, mi señor — la oyó murmurar y sintió que había amargura en su voz.

— Espera aquí — ordenó entonces, y sin esperar que ella dijese alguna otra cosa, dejó el solar y fue hasta su cuarto, subiendo la escalera de dos en dos escalones.

Fue hasta su armario y , revolviendo entre las prendas , encontró el espejo que había puesto allí años antes, cuando no soportó mas mirar la terrible cicatriz en su cuello.

Tomó el objeto de plata y descendió de vuelta al solar, donde Isabella todavía lo esperaba. Le Entregó el espejo, pero ella no se movió.

— Qué significa esto? — ella murmuró.

— Nunca viste un espejo?

L labio inferior de Isabella comenzó a temblar.

— Por favor, no haga eso conmigo, señor. Yo le imploro! No me humille así!

Él prácticamente le metió el espejo en las manos de ella y esperó. Pero ella cerró los ojos, negándose a mirar.

— Vamos! — Edward ordenó. Después, viendo que ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados dijo, en voz mas suave:

— Mírate en el espejo. Isabella.

Ella apretó los labios uno contra el otro y , vacilante, obedeció.

Entonces, sus ojos e abrieron y , su boca se entreabrió.

— Pero… no puedo ser yo…

— Pero lo eres.

— No es posible! Podría ser mi prima Bree, pero no yo. Mi tío no estaba mintiendo, después de todo…

Para sorpresa de Edward, ella no parecía estar contenta.

Estaba, eso si, perdida, angustiada.

— La reverenda madre siempre me decía que yo era fea y nadie la contradecía. Y obviamente no había espejos en el convento.

Isabella levantó sus ojos tristes hacia su marido. Su voz no era mas que un lamento:

— Por qué ella siempre decía que yo era fea?

— Para herirte — respondió él, en un tono suave. — Y para quebrar tu fuerza interior.

— Yo, estoy casi deseando que no me hubiese mostrado este espejo… — Y le devolvió el espejo, con manos temblorosas. — Me siento tan…confusa… Cuando las personas de la villa, sus hombres y Newton, me miraron , pensé que su atención era sólo porque soy su esposa. No tenía la menor idea de que pudiese tener que ver con mi apariencia. Soy… soy la misma persona que siempre fui, pero … — Isabella se interrumpió, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentó en una silla cercana, pareciendo postrada.

Quien estaba confuso ahora era Edward. Una mujer no debería estar feliz por ver cuan bella era ?, pensó.

— Por qué estás así? — preguntó.

—Me pregunto , por qué me aceptó por esposa, mi señor? Es por esto que hace el amor conmigo tan… tan ardientemente y tan... seguido ? Porque soy bonita?

Edward se arrodilló junto a ella, tomándole las manos pequeñas en las suyas.

— Te acuerdas de la primera vez en que nos quedamos a solas? — preguntó. — Fue diferente de nuestras otras noches, verdad ?

Ella sólo asintió, sin mirarlo.

— Y vos eras, en aquella primera noche, como eres ahora. Vos sos muy linda, Isabella, pero eres mucho mas que eso.

— Lo Soy? — Ella finalmente lo miró.

Edward pasó el pulgar por su rostro, secando una lágrima que rodaba.

— Es así .

— Me siento … feliz por oírle decir eso, mi señor. Tuve tanto miedo…

Él no comprendía. Miedo de qué? Isabella era la mas valiente mujer que jamas hubiera conocido.

— Todo… todo lo que aprendí al observar la reacción de las personas ante mi presencia es una mentira — ella comenzó a hablar, explicando sus sentimientos. —Me sentía feliz de ver que el señor encontraba méritos en mí a pesar de mi falta de belleza. Pero al verme al espejo quedé horrorizada.

Ella levantó las manos, acariciándole el rostro.

— Pero el señor puede entender mejor que nadie lo que siento. O por qué quiero que todo continúe como antes… Yo.. tenía una idea sobre el mundo y sobre mi lugar en él como una mujer simple, sin importancia y sin valor… De igual modo el señor tenía una idea sobre el mundo y su lugar en él antes de que su confianza fuese traicionada y su voz quedase arruinada… Debe haber sido tan difícil, no? Yo estoy arrasada emocionalmente , y lo que acabo de descubrir debería ponerme feliz. Y el señor aprendió a superar algo mucho peor… Ni puedo imaginar cuanto debe haber sufrido… Mi pobre Edward…

Él tragó en seco. Cerró los ojos y agradeció a Dios por haberle enviado a Isabella como esposa. Porque ella comprendía todo por lo que él había pasado y como su mundo se había alterado.

— Y creo que la amaba… — ella agregó, casi sin voz.

Desde la traición de Tania, él había intentado olvidar que había sentido amor por una mujer. Estaba tan desesperado, sintiendo tanto miedo y rabia, que no podía admitirse a sí mismo que, cierta vez, una mujer había sido importante en su vida.

Y, en aquel momento, oyendo a Isabella decir aquellas palabras, algo parecía romperse en su corazón. Era el muro de defensa que había construido para protegerse del mundo y del amor.

— Si, yo la amé — confesó, finalmente , libre de sus sentimientos. — Oh, por Dios, yo la amé tanto! — Y recostó la cabezas obre la falda de Isabella, para que ella le acariciase sus cabellos con ternura y comprensión.


End file.
